Human
by MssWriter
Summary: Were all human, and we all make mistakes. Casey thought she was the exception to that concept. Turns out she was wrong.  It's a Dasey :
1. Human

**My newest story! And don't worry, i'll try to keep up with my other story, Sunburns and other painful things. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Her hands shook, eyes closed as she heard the beep of the object in her hands. She couldn't bare to look, this could change her life forever.

All of her dreams could come crashing down on her. It seemed simple thought. If she just simply didn't look she could go on with her life, atleast for a little while. Her hand slid down to her stomach as she sighed heavily. She finally got the courage to open her eyes and look down at the pregnancy test in her trembling hands.

Her face paled as her heart dropped. It was possitive. She felt like the breath had been taken right out from under her. Tears bundled in her eyes. She through the test into the garbage can furiously. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, dialing a few times when she pushed the wrong number.

"Pick up, pick up." She whispered to herself.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Listen... we need to talk." She spoke slowly and carefully.

"Is it bad?" The voice on the other end said. Casey put her head in her free hand.

"Yes. Let's meet at Smelly Nelly's."

He agreed quickly and hung up the phone.

She began to sob. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was seventeens for God's sake. They used all of the precautions, she thought this through for months before she decided. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, Casey McDonalds Miss Goody two shoes.

"Damnit!" She cursed, slapping her hands down onto her desk. She stood up and grabbed the keys for The Prince of her desk. Derek was grounded so the car was hers for a few weeks.

She ignored the stares of her family as she walked out the door, slamming it of course. She paused for a moment, hand resting on the doorway. She hunced over sighing heavily. The tears began to flow again. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. What if he didn't accept this! She quickly shook the thought from her head. She knew her boyfriend better than that.

Once in the car, she couldn't help but slam her fist onto the steering wheel. She was sobbing again, she felt herself begining to hyper-ventilate. Her breaths came quicker, and her mind became fuzzier. Her visions was blurry.

"Yup. Definetly a panic attack." She said between wheezing breaths. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself.

When she finally felt ok to drive she started the car and drove off.

10 excruiating minutes later...

When Casey walked into Smelly Nelly's she spotted him at one of the back tables. She walked up to him, putting her hands on the back of the chair oppisite to him.

"Max..." She said quietly.

Max looked up at her, evident shock on his face.

"What's going on Case." She quinted. She hated when he called her that.

She sat down sighing heavily.

"Max I came here to tell you something... I- I'm" Her voced faded when she caught sigh of Derek. She couldn't believ she'd forgotten that he worked to night. She decided she'd better tell him before he decided to come over to them and eaves drop.

"Pregnant..." She whispered not wanting to look at him.

Max's eyes widened in horror. He said nothing. Casey finally looked up at him, watching his face pale. He wouldn't look at her now, he looked so confused. That was when Derek decided to stroll up to their table.

"Hey Case- Woah. What's wrong?" She wondered why it didn't bother her when he said it.

"You little tramp!" Max suddenly shouted standing p, ignoring Derek's presense.

"You cheated on me! There is just no way!" Max said bitterly.

"What?" Casey said tears flooding in her eyes.

"Max you _know _that isn't true!" Before he could speak Derek interupted him.

"What's going on here?" Max finally glanced at Derek before turning his stare back to Casey.

Max scoffed, "What's going on here is your little slut of a step-sister is-" Derek cut him off by throwing a punch at him. He soon had Max onto the ground, feeding shots into his head.

"Derek!" Casey cried, grabbing his arm. Derek stopped for a moment to look at her, the tears in her eyes angered him. He shook her hold and returned. Max threw Derek of of him before jumping on her him. It wasn't long before Derek was on top again.

"Please." She whispered crumbling to the ground. She stopped just them. Her voice sounded so broken. Something more was going on and he knew it. Derek got up brushing the trickle of blood from his mouth.

Max stood up, walked over to Casey. He spit a mouth full of blood at her feet. She backed up, suddenly afraid of him.

"Really Casey out of all the people you could of cheated on me with, it was your step-brother. Your sick." He said grabbing her arm.

She broke out of his grip, "Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'll do what I want." He said glaring at her. Now, Casey was _not_ a violent person everyone knew that. But when Max spoke to her like she was his possesion she couldn't help. She suddenly found her hand connecting with his already bruised face. She glanced around the room to see Sally, grabbing onto Derek's arms trying to stop him from coming back over here.

"Get out of here before _he- _She paused pointing to Derek- Come backs over here."

He scoffed before turning and leaving Smelly Nelly's. She once again collasped, onto a chair this time. Derek rushed over to her.

"Ok what _really_ just happened?" She glanced at him for a second tears rolling down her cheeks. She contemplated telling him for a second, but quickly brushing the idea off.

"I uh... broke up with him. He thinks it's because I cheated on him." She said in a broken voice, not looking at him. She didn't say anything, and left.

2 weeks later...

Casey tried to call Max every day for two weeks now. Everytime he didn't answer. She needed to explain to him that she didn't cheat on him. Even when she tried to call his house his parents never answered. Finally she decided to go to his house.

When she got there her heart tore in two when she looked at his front lawn. Placed right in the middle of the lawn was a For Sale sign, hanging beneath it was a smaller sign that said 'Sold'. Her mouth dried. Her chest began to heave. She looked up to the door and saw a white paper, blowing in the breeze. She cautiously walked up to the door, somehow knowing that it was for her.

She picked it up, realizing it was from Max when she saw his scratchy hand-writting.

_Dear Casey,_

_I'm so sorry, I love you but you have to realize. I'm to young to be a father. I'm only seventeen Casey! I told my parents and they agreed this was for the best. I won't have any contact with you, or our well I suppose now your child. _

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Max._

She crumpled the note in her hands before throwing it to the ground. She was truly alone now, she would be a single teenage _mother. _That word, _mother_, made her heart sting a bit.

She layed in her bed facing the door. She had no tears left, she felt so empty. The last two week sof her life had been hell. Once this was done she vowed to never have sex again.

She heard a knock on her door, she didn't respond. Who ever it was opened the door anyway.

Derek moved in and stood before her,

"You look like crap." He said. She didn't even flinch. So he sat down on her bed, still nothing. He was starting to panic. What could cause Casey to be so... lifeless.

"Are you ok? Because I just insulted you AND sat on your bed and I didn't here one, De-rek." He said mimicking her atm the last part.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

He nodded his head looking around the room for what ever caused her to act this way.

"You never did tell me why you broke up with Max. Not that I would blame you..." He said looking down at his still slightly bruised knuckles.

She sat up and glared at him,

"Oh I'm sorry! Was I supposed to?" She said sarcasticly before laying back down and turning over.

"No... But usually you atleast tell someone." He said cautiously.

"And how do you know I haven't?" She said.

"I checked." He muttered. Still she caught it.

"Would you just mind your own business!" She snapped.

"Once you tell me what happned." She rolled her eyes.

"No." She stated.

"Case... Your obviosuly upset." He said trying one last time.

"Would you just drop it!" She said finally sitting up and looking at him. He sighed before getting up. As he opened the door to leave he turned to her and said,

"Well... If you change your mind."

She shrieked in frustration throwing what ever came in contact with her hand first. He shut the door just in time to hear a loud thump agaisnt the white wood.

Derek went to his own room, laying on his bed. What ever was bothering Casey was beginning to bother him for some reason.

"Edwin!" He barked. Derek counted to five and his younger brother was through her door.

"I need your... 'snooping' abilities." Edwin nodded at his brother,

"What do you need me to do?" Edwin said smirking. Derek wrapped an arm around Edwin's shoulder and explained exactly what needed to be done.

Two hours later a pale faced Edwin entered Derek's room. He sat on his bed, Derek didn't say a word only because of the look on his face. Edwin stared right infront of him for a minute before Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" Derek said getting frustrated.

"Derek.. I don't think I should tell you. This is sort of... important." Edwin said carefully.

Derek scoffed, "Derek.. you don't understand. This is bigger than both of us." Edwin said.

By now Derek was very frustrated.

"Out with it boy!" He said through gritted teeth.

Edwin held up a small zip-lock bag. It took Derek a few seconds to realized what was inside it.

"She's... Pregnant?" He said, eyes wide.

* * *

**There ya have it! :D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did be sure to let me know by leaving me a review! If you guys have any input, or ideas that you'd like to see let me know! I super excited to see how people react to this story! Andd btww I know this is a little off topic but I saw the Vacation with Derek movie, and was pleased to see a few Dasey's but was VERY disapointed at the end. Oh well, all in all I'm so glad they made the movie! It really did finish things off even if it didn't please me that Casey isn't going to college with Derek. :l. ANYWAYS R&R! :D **


	2. In truth we lay

****

**Okayy so here's the next chapter. Please please PLEASE review! I need your input guys! **

* * *

"You can't tell anyone about this." Derek said.

"Duh." Edwin said, slightly offended that his older brother would think he was a rat.

"So... What are you going to do?" Edwin spoke cautiously.

Derek shook his head, obviosuly trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know." Derek said quietly.

"D. Come on, this is you. I don't think I've ever heard that answer come from your mouth."

"What do you expect me to say? I've never had to deal with a situation like this before!" Derek said, evidently confused.

"Maybe.. We shouldn't have snooped?" Edwin questioned.

"For once... I agree." In the next second Nora called the kids down for supper.

Derek sat across from Casey, as usual. He couldn't help but steal glances at her. She didn't look different, at all. She still looked like the beautiful, amazing Casey he knew and lov- He stopped for a momment. 'What?' He thought. He quickly discarded that last thought. The point to Derek was, she looked exactly the same as she did a month ago.

He couldn't believe she was pregnant. He didn't understand how this could happen to Casey. She was_ Casey, _She was supposed to be the smart one! It angered him that she was going to have this baby. It angered him even more that this was Max's baby.

His mind suddenly wandered to the where abouts of Max. He hadnt seen him since that day, two weeks ago at Smelly Nelly's. Then another thought came into his head. Derek's eyes squinted, _'He accused Casey of cheating on him! Casey would never do that. That bastard only said it so he could get out of this!' _Derek's hands balled into fists under the table.

"Derek?" Casey said. The entire family was looking at him strangely. He glanced over to Edwin. Edwin sat looking down at his plate.

"Are you feeling aliright son?" George said.

"Ya why?" Derek said raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't even dished up yet. Usually your the first one to do so!" Derek looked at his empty plate.

"Oh." Derek said starting to plop the food down onto his plate.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said through a mouthful of food.

She smiled at him, "Now that's the Derek we know."

As soon as Derek was finished eating he decided he needed to talk to Casey. He followed her up to her room. The minute she walked through the door she spoke, not bothering to turn around.

"What's going on Derek?" She said.

He sighed heavily before answering, "Where's Max?"

Casey seemed taken back by this question.

"I don't know." She said, her voice breaking.

"Haven't you seen him since..." His voice trailed off.

"No." Casey said.

"Why not?" Derek said slowly, as he walked over and sat on her bed. He could see her face now.

"Does it matter?" Derek nodded.

She took a long breath, "He moved."

Hundreds of emotions swirled in Derek's stomach. He was angry, confused, upset and hurt. He couldn't figure out the reasoning for the last one.

"Pig." Derek said coldly.

"Whatever. He moved after I broke up with him. I guess he doesn't want to see me." Derek shook his head.

"You know better than I do that's not true." Her eyes widened in horror.

"You don't know anything." She spat.

Derek stood up off her bed, moving closer to her. He attempted to look into her eyes, but she refused to let that happen.

"Casey... Edwin kind of... found something. In your trash bin." Her mouth dropped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Can't you ever just mind your on damn business! Get out! I never want to speak to you again!" Derek exaimned Casey. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you alright?" Derek said slowly.

"Get out!" She squealed.

Derek put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted so desperately to get through to her, he wanted to tell her he would be here with her if that's was she wanted.

"Casey." He said calmly. She collasped into his grip, hugging him for dear life.

"Couldn't you just leave it alone. Just this once!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Casey. After I found out I wished I hadn't." They where now on the floor of her room.

Her chest began to heave. It suddenly hit now. Because she wasn't the only one who knew now. She would have to face reality, and all the pain it caused. She had a slim chance to graduate highschool, if she could even make it that far with all the relentless bullying she would endure. She wouldn't date another boy because, who would want to sleep with the school slut. She was going to be known as the school slut. The names that where going to come, she couldn't bare it!

Casey was going to be a... _mother._

She had been so alone these past weeks. It felt almost good to Casey that Derek knew. But now he would think of her as all the other students would.

"I may aswell drop out of school now." She said her voice cracking as she spoke.

Derek's jaw dropped, "You can't let this ruin your life Casey. You can still do everything you wanted to do." She shook her head.

"Once mom finds out, she'll want me to have an abortion Derek. I can't do it." Casey whispered.

"I won't let her." He said firmly.

Casey scoffed.

"You don't understand. She's so agaisnt this. I'm under eighteen. She can make that decision for me." Casey wrapped her arms around Derek tightly.

"You can't let her take this baby away from me." Derek returned her hug, attempting to make her feel safe.

"I won't." He said.

She nodded into his neck. Believing him.

Later that night Casey laid in her bed. She racked her brain for anything that could help her. She needed her life back, she knew from now on her life would be different. _'And this is why I hate change.' _Casey thought. She felt like she was going to cry, but stopped herself. She hated crying and she'd been doing too much of it. Casey needed to accept the fact that this was all really happening. There was a light tapping on her door interupting her thoughts.

She got out of bed and opened the door.

"Good your awake." Derek said as he pushed past her and sat on her bed.

"What do you want Derek. It's late." Casey said quietly.

"I was thinking about... you know." He found it hard to say that last part. She simply nodded and didn't say anything else.

"What if we move out?" He spoke carefully. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Derek are you crazy? Were seventeen We can't move out!" She said doubtfully.

"I'm turning eighteen in two weeks if you've forgotten." She smiled when he said that.

"I haven't forgotten." He smiled back at her.

"You can postpone telling the family if you wanted to! We could make up an excuse to why were moving out." He was clearly excited about it.

And who was Casey to crush his dreams.

"Okay. What am I going to do until then.


	3. In the end we still fall

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. I'm going to try and update sooner. I'm still looking for your ideas! So reviewww reviewww reviewww :P

Thx... Now off to the story.

* * *

_Nora_

The next morning breakfast was tense. Nora and George couldn't put their finger on it but something was up with the two eldest kids. They observed the glances they where sneaking. Nora couldn't help but be suspicious, she knew her daughter too well. Not that Casey a bad kid, at all. Ever really, but Nora knew when her daughter was nervous about something.

"So." Nora started looking around the table with a smile on her face.

"How did you guys sleep?" They mumbled their response. Nora sighed.

She looked over too her daughter who hadn't said anything.

"Case?" Nora pestered.

"Oh... fine I guess." Casey said slumping in her seat.

"Is everything alright dear?" Nora questioned.

"Oh definitely!" She said cheerfully sitting up straight.

Nora glanced at her husband. He hadn't even paid any attention to what had just happened. He shoveld another bite into his mouth. He finally looked back at her, recognizing the gaze she was giving him.

"What?" He said defensively. Nora shook her head looking down at her plate.

* * *

_Shared_

Casey got into the Prince trying to be careful not to trip. She felt pulling in her heart when she thought of _why_ she couldn't fall. By the time she'd gotten into the Prince Derek was already there.

"You OK?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little guilty about not telling my mom. I tell her everything!" Casey said trying not to cry.

"Case, it's for the best right now. You will tell her. Just not yet." He said, sending a reasuring smile her way.

She smiled back at him, "I guess your right." She put her seatbelt on and drove off.

Derek couldn't help but glance at her as he drove. He smiled at the corner off his mouth. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, she sat on the seat biting her nails looking longingly out the window. He shook his head. That girl would be the death of him someday. He could tell already. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as he thought about Casey.

It wasn't fair what she was going through. He knew she felt alone, he just didn't know how to tell her that she wasn't.

All Casey could think about was what it would be like when she had this baby,

She pictured her stomach growing bigger and bigger, the feeling off another being inside of her. Than she thought about the first time she would hold her child. It's first words, she hoped it would be Momma. First steps, first day of school. Her entire future was flashing through her head but something that she noticed in every thought Derek was _always_ there. Through everything, and it actually made her happy. She glanced over at him, he had a stupid smile on his face.

"What?" She said softly.

"Oh so you've decided to join me? I've been talking for the past five minutes and you haven't even budged." He teased.

"Sorry. Just thinking I guess." She sounded so unsure of herself.

"I could tell. Penny for your thoughts?" He said.

She could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Your blushing! What where you thinking about?" He said with that devilish look in his eyes.

She turned away from him, "Where you day dreaming about me?" He said obviously amused.

"De-rek!" She squealed. He just laughed.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"Princess." He replied flashing a smirk at her.

They arrived at school a short while later. Before they got out of the car Casey said something.

"I'm going to tell Emily." She said softly.

"Case... I don't think that's such a good idea..." He said.

"Derek, she's my best friend. She's going to find out eventually and I don't want her to find out the wrong way." She spoke firmly, trying to prove her point.

"Alright. Just be careful OK Case?" He said.

She simply nodded at him and got out of the car. He lingered for awhile, watching her walk away. He hit his head against the steering wheel grunting heavily. He knew the feeling he was having, but he would never admit it. He sighed before getting out of the car. He walked to class, walking past Casey and Emily. Casey stared at Emily hopefully, he knew that she'd just told her. Emily turned around shaking her head violently, speed walking away from her.

Casey looked bewildered. She looked to Derek, her face falling. Tears poured down her cheeks. He hated seeing her like this. He walked over to her wrapping an arm around her. "I think you should go talk to Paul." He said carefully.

"He won't understand!" She cried.

"Yes he will. Go talk to him." She was about to disagree but he cut her off.

"Case you always talk to him when you have a problem, and he always makes you feel better. What's to say he won't help now?"

She sighed heavily agreeing with him.

_In Paul's Office - Casey_

"So..." Paul said, starring at Casey with his coffee cup in hand.

"So..." She mimicked.

He gave her a knowing look.

"Alright! I... have a problem." She started.

"Hence the reason were here." He said motioning around him.

"I- Alright I'll start from the beginning. So a few months ago Max was... how do I put this. Pressuring me to do... well I think you get the picture. And me being stupid Casey, agreed." Paul's eyes widened.

"He didn't force you to-" He said.

"No." She replied quickly.

"Sadly I let him do it. And now..." She couldn't finish. She looked away from him.

"Casey." He said knowingly.

"I know! It was a stupid decision! We used protection, I didn't expect this to happen." She said once again in tears.

"And now Max moved away! And Emily won't talk to me. Now Derek's the only one who knows that hasn't run from me. _Yet_."

Paul sat there with his mouth open for awhile.

"Say something." She whined.

"Casey... do your parents know?" He said softly.

"Of course not! My mother! She- she would make me get rid of- the baby. I can't do that! Please Paul you can't tell them!" She said exasperated.

"Alright Casey. But what are you going to do?" He questioned.

"Well... Me and Derek sort of have this plan..." She started.

30 minutes later Casey emerged from Paul's office, feeling relieved. She walked to her locker to get her books so she could go back to class. Emily stood there her arms crossed looking troubled.

"Em.. Please you have to talk to me!" Emily shook her head at her best friend.

"How could you do this! You where the on always schooling me about how you should wait til marriage! This is so unlike you!" Emily said, clearly angry.

"I know and I'm a big hypocrite. But please you can't just walk away from our friendship!" Casey pleaded.

"You know what Casey I'm so damn tired of you changing for the guys you date. Why don't you go find Max and cry him a flipping river." She said before turning and storming off.

Casey had had enough crying for the day. She dropped her head in defeat. All she could do now, is hope that Emily would change her mind. It was simple as that. Well not simple at all actually.

The end of the day came quickly and Casey stood outside the Prince waiting for Derek. Soon she spotted him walking from the school, binder in hand surprisingly enough. He made his way to the car and open the car door for Casey.

"After you." He said sweetly.

She smiled at him and got in. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. Did he really have that much pity for her? She didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

"So... how did today go?" He asked softly.

"Horrible." She pouted.

"It got a little better after I talked to Paul. But then I saw Emily right after. She thinks I 'change for guys'. She says she's tired of it." She said sadly.

"Well Case you got to admit. Your a people pleaser. You adapt to who your around the most." He worded it carefully so she wouldn't get angry.

"Are you taking her side?" She sounded scared as she spoke.

"Of course not. She has no right to be acting like a bitch." He spat.

"De-rek! She's still my friend!" She said.

He scoffed as he pulled into the drive way. The got out of the car simultaneously. He looked over at her smiling softly.

"You know that I'm here for you right?" He said meeting her at the front of the car.

She nodded looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him. Snugging into his warm scent. For the first time ever, Derek actually returned her hug.

"Thanks for that." She whispered.

She looked up at him wistfully. She leaned closer to him, turning his head with her hand and planting a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head in surprise. Their lips where inches apart. She looked into his eyes than down at lips, gravity pulling them together.

"You slut!" She heard someone hiss.

"So now not only are you pregnant, but now your cheating on Max with your step-brother! God you are so disturbed!" Emily spat.

"Back off." Derek said darkly.

"Fuck you." She said spinning around and entering her home.

Derek looked to Casey. She stood next to him, her lips trembling. She looked like she was about to cry. Just when Derek thought she was going to loose it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recovering quickly.

She looked over at him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go home Derek." She said looking into his eyes.

She couldn't help but think about the fact in less than a month, this wouldn't be her home anymore.

* * *

Alright guys! Reviewww and I'll update sooner :D


	4. A lesson in toture

Alright everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! This entire chapters going to be in Emily's P.O.V. :)

* * *

_Emily_

She walked into her home clearly angry and hurt. She stood at her door. She wanted so badly to go and talk to Casey, and tell her she didn't mean the things she'd said at school. Emily sat on her couch, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend had kept this a secret from her! They where supposed to be "sisters".

She pulled her legs underneath her, biting her lip. Guilt was taking over, it wasn't long before Emily decided she needed to go and talk to her, to apologize for what she said. She got up walking quickly over to the door, she opened it and gasped. Derek and Casey where inches apart. They where going to kiss! She couldn't believe Casey was doing this! Not only did she lie to Emily, now she was about to kiss the only guy she'd felt this way about.

"You slut!" She hissed.

"So now not only are you pregnant, but now your cheating on Max with your step-brother! God you are so disturbed!" Emily spat.

"Back off." Derek said darkly turning his head to look at her.

"Fuck you." She said spinning around and entering her home.

Emily ran to her room and slammed the door. She was beyond hurt, what could possibly make Casey do this! Did she really hate Emily that much that she would hurt her like that? She shook her head violently. What Emily did next, she wasn't proud of. It was done on impulse, and later decided to be a stupid decision. But stupid decisions usually happen that way. One minute she was sitting on her bed crying, the next she was at her computer typing furiously.

She was about to post something terrible, she hesitated for a moment before pressing enter on her keyboard. Her screen blinked the words,

'Casey MacDonald, class slut.' With in minutes a good portion of the school had already posted asking her what her deal was. Which in turn Emily replied with, 'She's a pregnant slut.' And it was done. The word was out and Emily was suddenly hit with guilt. She took a deep breath,

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! What did I just do!" She said voice squealing.

Her chest began heaving, she thought she was near a panic attack. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She couldn't go near Casey now, the damage was done. The way Emily saw it she had two options, #1 Stick to her story and remain popular to her friends or #2 Lie and save Casey's ass, and be rejected by the entire school. As you could see, she had no choice. If she would have at least Casey by her side, she probably would have went along with option two. Emily knew that Casey would never forgive no matter what option she applied. It was clear what Emily had to do.

_The next day (Emily)_

Emily stood outside the school, biting her lip nervously. This would be a make or break day for her and she needed those few extra seconds to calm her nerves. Soon enough she took a deep breath and walked through the doors. She stood in the doorway looking around at all the whispering students. They glanced at her next to the side, she finally noticed what they where looking at. There stood Casey MacDonald. She looked confused, Emily glared at her before continuing to walk past her not even acknowledging her presents until she saw him. Derek stood beside her arm draped around her shoulders.

He whispered into her ear, and Emily shot daggers with her eyes. She turned to the blonde girl next to her,(Brandy? Mandy? Candy?)

"You know Derek?" Emily said with a wry smile as the girl nodded eagerly.

"Everyone knows Derek Venturi! He's a total babe!" She squealed.

"Yeah? I guess Casey thinks so too." Emily said smirking.

"But aren't they like, brother and sister?" Emily itched to say 'step' but thought better of it.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"And he's a possibility of Casey's 'baby-daddy' list." The blonde girl gasped.

"Who else?" The girl said loudly.

"More than I can keep track." She said shaking her head.

"Poor thing too, she's just trying to find the little ones father." Emily said before they both began laughing.

As they walked away Emily couldn't help but glance back. Casey held her head high as she walked past the other students as they taunted her. Not even the popularity of Derek Venturi could help her now. Emily frowned slightly at her before turning back.

_Lunch Time_

Emily sat at their usual table, as expected Casey came over to her table and stood there staring until finally Emily said something.

"What?" Emily snapped.

"Really Emily? What your a bitch now?" Casey said.

"Maybe if all my friends weren't back stabbers."

"Hey!" Candice said, Emily had finally discovered her name.

"Not you sweetie!" She smiled brightly at her, once she seemed happy she turned back to Casey.

"Listen, I don't even want to know you anymore." Emily said. Casey's eyes began to water.

"What the hell happened to you? It's hard to believe you were actually nice before." Casey laughed, presumably over irony not humor.

"I was only nice because I felt sorry for you. If it hadn't of been for your baby daddy over there than we wouldn't even became friends." Casey's eyes narrowed.

"My 'Baby daddy' doesn't even go here anymore, he doesn't even live in this province! So you can take everything you _think _you know and shove it." Casey snapped, adding air quotes at the appropriate times.

Emily's heart sank as she walked away. She couldn't believe Max just left her like that. She knew very well that Derek was no where near that baby's father, she was just angry that Casey has been the only thing he can focus on since she moved here. She frowned a little before allowing her face to turn cold again as she slammed down in her seat.

"What a bitch." Emily said harshly. Candice stared at her for awhile before Emily snapped.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing!" She said in her squeaky voice. Emily rolled her eyes, this is the only friend she could get on short notice?

'God, when did I turn into a bitch?' Emily thought.

_Home_

Emily sat at her computer, scrolling through all of the comments to her latest post. 'How many daddy's does one slut need?' There where a lot of 'lols' and a few liked her status, but one stuck out.

"Lorenzo Edwino? What the hell?" Emily said.

"What your doing to Casey is wrong, and just plain bitchy. What's your deal?" She read aloud.

"My deal is.." She said typing slower than she wanted.

"She's the new school slut and she must be stopped." She said smirking. She left the page for a millisecond before seeing she had another post.

"Your the only person who knows the truth and you choose to lie about it?" Emily scoffed.

"Casey your such a looser. Really? You couldn't just use your own account?" She said while typing.

"This isn't Casey." It was typed plain and simple, so why did she actually believe this person?

She clicked the chat box, tired of waiting to get a message back.

Emz: Who is this? Your said it yourself I'm the only one who knows the truth.

Lorenzo: Not the only one.

Emz: What do you want?

Lorenzo: For you to leave Casey alone. She doesn't deserve this. I know you feel guilty.

Emz: What do I have to feel guilty for?

Lorenzo: Ruining her life.

Lorenzo has signed out.

Emz: Wtf?

Emily got up from her chair. OK so somebody else knew the truth. No one would believe who ever this person was over her would they? All Emily had to do was figure out who it was. It had to be either, Derek or Max. She really doubted that Max would do something this sweet, so she went with Derek. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the number cautiously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pressing 'Talk'.

"Calling to ruin more lives I see?" His bitter voice boomer in her ear.

"So it was you then?" She whispered.

"What was me?" He said.

"Don't play stupid with me Derek." He scoffed.

"I'm not playing, period. This isn't a game this is someones life Emily and your destroying everything for her. I wouldn't even sink this far." He bit out.

"You don't get any of this do you?" She laughed.

"Oh I get it, Casey made a mistake and you have to be the person to rub her nose in it?" Her laughter stopped when he said that.

"It wasn't like that." Emily said sadly.

"You know what, I'm hanging up now because you don't even deserve the five seconds it would take to explain."

She heard a click, the seconds later the dial tone. He eyes sank to the ground, lip trembling. She snapped her phone shut and dropped it onto the bed beside her, soon joining it. She somehow knew it wasn't Derek. If he'd done it, he would of boasted about it. Not hidden behind a phony nasme.

Her mind was misted, and confused. She didn't even know where she was getting this stuff from anymore. And then it hit her. Not only did she loose her best friend, but now she was loosing the guy of her dreams. And she didn't know why, but she found herself at her computer again, typing more hate posts.

She was slowly loosing herself, and she didn't even realize she was doing it.

* * *

Dun dunnn duhhhh! :O! Will Emily ever stop the tyrant? Will Casey be ok? Will Derek realize just exactly what's going on in his head? Tune in for more Human. :D More reviews = faster updates. Soo... REVIEW 3 :)


	5. Dinner conversations

A/N: I do not own Life With Derek in anyway. Sadly.

* * *

_Month Two._

_Derek_

Casey sat beneath her locker, a defeated expression on her face. Her legs where sprawled out infont of her, students actually had to step over her to get past. Derek eyed her suspicously. He walked over to her, kneeling down infront of her.  
Her eyes met his, he couldn't help but notice how blue they looked. He noticed the faded sparkle in them, he felt like wrapping her up in his arms and taking her away from all of this.

"What's wrong Space-Case?" He said to her gently.

"Are you blind?" She said with a smirk.

He chose then to look up, her locker had the word 'Slut' written across it in permanent marker. He rolled his eyes, and looked back to her. Trying to read her emotions, he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He said giving up.

"Nothing. I'm over it. I have no tears left, I'm too exhausted and sick to worry about what everyone else is thinking of me." She said with a small smile.

"It feels kinda good to not care. Ya know?" She said.

He laughed at her and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her on the head, lingering there for a few moments. His heart leaped into his throat, as his stomach tingled. He pulled back and looked at her,

"We better get to class. Don't want to be late." He said standing up.

She stuck her arms out, "Help me up." She said lamely.

Derek walked her to every class to ensure no bullying would ensue. As the last class of the day came around, Derek was let out a few minutes early. He chose to take this time to wait for Casey outside of her class. He peeked in, trying to stare at her as she made her thinking face. He didn't care how creepy he sounded when he thought that, because no on else could hear him. He couldn't spot her. He spun around as he heard footsteps behind him in fear of it being a teacher telling him to get back to class. He was suprised to see a sick looking Casey.

"I don't feel well." She explained.

"Isn't that supposed to happen in the morning?" He said worriedly.

"No Derek, that's just when it's most common." She said reasuringly.

"Are you sure? Because I could take you-" She cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

When she pulled away he couldn't help but feel and absence.

"Your sweet. But I'm fine, really." He nodded his head as she returned to class.

He leaned agaisnt the wall, class ended in a few minutes. He couldn't help but think about the future. He would help her take care of this baby, raise it as his own. His heart clenched in his chest, he never thought of that possiblility. But he couldn't let this kid have no father. He didn't know what he would have done without his father.

But that left him to the question of Casey. What did this mean would happen between them? Would they be 'friends' who just happened to parent a baby together, or something more. He liked the second option better. Just as he let his mind wander to that situation the bell rang. Casey flounced out of class.

"Your cheery for someone who just puked." She smiled at him.

"I'm fine now." She said.

As they stopped at their lockers Derek heard Casey's voice being called. He glanced around her to see the Principal walked towards them. Casey looked at Derek like a deer caught in the headlights. She gasped slightly as he approached them.

"Ms. McDonald I need to see you in my office." She nodded and followed him, glancing back at Derek.

_Casey_

Casey sat in the principals office waiting for him to begin. He figeted a bit, fixing papers and Casey just wished he would get on with it already.

"Now, Ms. McDonald. I'm sure you've seen your locker?" She nodded at him.

"Not that I like to play into rumors but I'm sure you've heard them?" She nodded again.

"I am here to find out wether they are true." He said slowly.

"What difference does it make?" She gasped at herself for speaking to him this way.

"As your Advisor Casey I need to be informed of these things. Now in this day and age, pregnancy isn't so 'taboo'." He said adding air quotes.

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was getting too.

"However, things will change for you here Ms. McDonald. As you can see they already have..." He started to speak slowly to her again. Like he was leading to something she was magically supposed to know.

"I don't see your point." She said crossing her arms.

"As the Principal of this school, I need to know these things." He said playing the authority card one last time.

"Fine! You really want to know? Yes, I'm pregnant." She said, rolling her eyes. She didn't know where this attitude was coming from.

"Does your mother know?" Her eyes widened, realizing what this was all about.

"Your joking right?" She said in disbelief.

"Now I don't want to do this, but we can't let bullying reports go unnoticed. This school is prided for it's No Bullying rules." He said to her.

"This is ridiculous! It's no one's business!" He shook his head at her.

"It may not be other students business, however it is your parents business." She started gasping for air, her head spinning.

"I have to go." She said quickly as she got up.

"Ms. McDonald, before you go. I'm going to be calling your mother tomorrow. I would suggest you telling her, instead of me." He said disaprovingly.

She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to freak out. She was sure of it. She saw Derek waiting for her outside the Principals office. She could see the worry on his face. She thought she would hyperventilate. She ran into his arms, holding him close to her.

"Derek..." She whined.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"There going to tell my mom." She felt his grip tighten on her.

"Case, I turn eighteen next week. We've already started looking for places, look we even found a few nice ones!" He said quickly.

"It's not that." She said sadly.

"I just thought I had more time... You know that I could spend with the family and not have them... hate me." She said tears threatening her.

"They won't hate you!" She shook her head at him.

"Let's just go home." Casey said.

Once in the car they began to discuss what would happen now.

"I'm going to tell them tonight at dinner. I'll tell them I'm moving out because I want to keep the baby." He nodded and finished for her,

"And I tell them your moving in with me so we know your safe." She looked out the car window, regretting everything.

She placed a hand on her stomach, wanting to feel her baby. She knew it wasn't big enough to actually be considered a child, but she could someone feel it inside of her. She felt, different. Like her whole world revolved around the fetus inside her. She smiled down at her stomach.

"So I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You don't have to come with me, but I'd appreciate a ride." She said looking over at him.

"Of course I'll come. I want to be apart of this babies life. Apart of... your life." He said looking anywhere but at her.

She smiled at him while talking, "Really?" She said.

"Yea. I- I want to be its dad." Her mouth dropped when as he spoke.

She couldn't control the tears any longer. This time it wasn't tears of sadness. She was actually happy for a fraction of a second.

"Derek... You don't have to do this." She said quietly.

"I know... I want to. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't have a father when I was growing up, and I'm going to be there anyways so..." He said drifting off.

He lunged at him from the passenger side. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He chuckled at her,

"Careful Case before we have another Klutzilla accident." She rolled her eyes, because that was so Derek.

She leaned back into her seat, sighing happily.

They arrived at home shortly after. To Casey it felt like the minute she walked into her room her mother was calling her down for supper. She sat at the table as usual, across from Derek.

"So kids, how was your day?" Nora said, glancing around the table.

"Actually-" Casey started but was cut off my Edwin.

"Great! Michelle held my hand today!" Edwin said excitedly.

Casey sighed heavily.

"How sweet." Lizzie said bitterly. Casey raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Guilt washed over her, she'd been so clouded over from this she hadn't even taken the time to make sure her family was alright. She felt selfish, she hadn't even told Lizzie yet. She felt Lizzie should know first, but she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She glanced up, Edwin and Lizzie where bickery, Marti was tucking her brocilli into her napkin when her parents weren't looking they where too busy looking at each other to notice. Casey took a deep breath.

"Actually, I sort of... have an announcement." She spoke carefully. Trying to word things properly.

"I'm... well.." She said unable to finish.

"What is it sweetie?" Casey's mother said.

"I'm..." Tears where working there way back up.

"Pregnant." She whispered. She couldn't bare to look at her mother.

No matter how many times she rehearsed this moment in her head, she didn't expect what happened next.

* * *

Bwuahahahah! Cliff hanger! Haven't done one of those in awhile, I usually just want to get to the point. But I feel evil today. LOL! More reviews = Faster update :o! Sooo... REVIEW!


	6. Goodbye

A/N Still don't own anything. :P Andd thanks so much for the reviews! Heres the next chapter :) If reviews keep up I'll pick a day and update once a week!

* * *

_Casey_

The words hung thick in the air making everyone tense. Lizzie looked hurt, Edwin shocked. Marti looked between Casey and Nora and decided it would be best to finish her meal upstairs. Derek stared at Casey watching her carefully. Casey sat staring at her mothers expression change from shock, to anger. Nora looked like she was about to explode, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She spoke without opening them,

"Casey. You know what's going to happen now don't you?" She said slowly.

"It's not going to happen. I'm keeping this child, _my _child." Casey said coldly.

Nora opened her eyes abruptly. Glaring at her daughter.

"I will not have some pregnant whore-" She began before being cut off.

"That's enough." Derek said quickly. Nora turned her attention to her eldest step-son.

"Stay out of this." She snapped before turning back.

"Either get rid of this baby or move out." She said finally.

"Actually..." Derek chirped in.

"Derek and I are going to move into an affordable apartment." Casey finished. George went to speak but Derek spoke first,

"This way, you know Casey's safe and I can help her out! We're going to be going to college soon, we need learn to get along sooner or later."

George looked to his wife. Her eyes where glassy, as if she was about to cry. Her words dripped venom,

"Do what you please." She said before standing and leaving.

Her step-father looked at her, eyes boring in to her. She couldn't help but feel terrible, she was hurting her mother and her entire family. Lizzie then looked at Casey tears washing down her face. She stood and ran upstairs, Edwin following suit.

"Liz!" Casey cried.

She shook her head and looked at Derek. His eyes where soft with concern. She realized looking at him, that he would be the only person she would have left. She had already lost most of her friends at school and she couldn't very well keep hanging out with Derek's friends. For a moment Casey considered switching school, or just dropping out entirely. She knew she couldn't, she wouldn't let them win. She only had a semester and a half left, she knew that the names and ridicules would die down in a while.

She just wanted to crawl into Derek's arms. She felt safe there.

_Derek_

Casey stared at him, a busy minded expression crossing her face. He couldn't help but smile at her. They'd been sitting there for a while there staring at each other. It wasn't until his father cleared his throat that broke them out of there trance.

"Where are you going to be staying?" George asked.

"I found a place near the sibs school. It nice, and cheap." He said reassuringly.

"How are you going to afford it?" His father asked.

"Well I'm still working at Smelly Nellys and Casey's got a job lined up at some store in the mall." Derek reasoned. George nodded his head.

"If you need anything son, you know I'm here." George said as Derek sat forward.

"We aren't doing this to hurt you guys. Casey is stuck in a bad situation and I'm just trying to help her out." He glancing staring into her eyes.

She smiled softly at him, "I just wish this didn't hurt mom so much. I feel horrible." Casey said pitifully.

Derek's father looked pain. Stressed lines were forming under his eyes, the look was similar to two weeks before his mother had left. Derek glanced between his father and Casey, he knew that this would change everything. Something inside of Derek calmed him. Maybe it was the fact that he would be living with Casey maybe because he would raise this kid with her, he would be a father. Derek began to smile, he didn't care if they were too young. He wanted this and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for him.

It wasn't long before Nora came into the dinning room. She wouldn't look at anyone,

"Casey, I would like to speak with you downstairs."

Casey nodded before getting up and following her out. He wanted to stay by her side, but decided it would be better if he stayed where he was.. Derek looked at his father, the same look still gracing his features,

"Dad, I don't know what to say to you. There's nothing that can make this better." Derek said.

"I just wish there was some way that you both can stay here." His father spoke quietly, eyes watering.

"Are you crying?" Derek said, the look of shock washing over his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just never expected my son to move out so soon. Things have been tense around here lately. Your the only person to supply a little comic relief." George said chuckling.

"Dad relax! I'm not leaving forever. I'll be home to visit all the time. Heck your going to be telling me to go home." He laughed.

"I- I think it's worse than that Derek." His father said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Derek said suspiciously.

"Nora is really agaisnt this Derek. I need you to know son, if you leave I'm not sure if you'll be aloud to come back." He spoke so quietly, Derek barely heard him.

Derek felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His lips began to quiver uncontrollably,

"What about Marti, and Edwin? Lizzie?" Derek said panicking.

"Son calm down. I can promise you that we will figure out a way for you to see Ed and Marti. But- I can't promise you that you will see Lizzie. She is Nora's daughter not mine." He said.

"Dad, you have to talk to her! I can't loose them." Derek blurted out.

Derek felt like his whole world was crumbling. He knew what Casey felt like now.

_Casey_

Casey sat on her mother's bed watching her pace back and forth.

"You don't care about me or this family! How could you do something so selfish. You saw how Lizzie reacted! She's probably in her room crying because she found out her idol is a dirty slu-"

"Enough!" Casey shrieked.

"I am done with this bull crap! If I'm a dirty slut than what does that make you!" Casey said standing up. Her mother backed away from her.

"You think your so high and mighty! Well guess what! You where a seventeen year old slut too. I'm sorry I ruined your life, but that doesn't mean you can ruin mine!" Casey said closing in on her mother, chest heaving.

She felt high on power. She'd never had the control in a situation.

"Your doing that just fine on your own!" Nora spat.

"Oh yea! You still think I did this on purpose! What do you think? That I went around sleeping with whoever I please! Ha! I wish because then atleast _this_ would be sense! No mom, one guy! Protection and all. And yet here I stand, a seventeen year old slut. Right?" Her mother cringed at Casey's words.

"What can't stand to here your own words?" Casey was yelling in her mothers face. Nora was pressed agaisnt the wall, Casey mere inches from her.

"Casey." Nora tried.

"No. No more, the minute I leave this house you're no longer my mother. You did it mom. You got what you wanted, consider your slate clean." Casey said, voice lower but still not loosing it's venom.

Casey straightened her close and left her mother.

Just as she was about to open the doors to the dinning room she heard George and Derek talking.

"Dad, you have to talk to her! I can't loose them." She heard Derek say.

The breath caught in her throat, her chest was heaving but the air wasn't making it to her lungs. Everything that had just happened downstairs was beginning to click in her mind. She was ruining this family. Derek would loose just as much as she, if not more. What would happen at school for him now? All of his 'status' would be non existent. She didn't understand why he was doing this for her. He was too amazing, and it pained her to do this to him.

She began to pace, her words echoing in her brain. She felt triumphant, she had won. After all this time; all the fights, all the control issues, the names, the ridicule. She'd finally won.

"So why don't I feel like I won." She whispered to herself.

She walked into the dinning room. Sitting at her usual spot, eyes adverted. She wanted to look at him, see his expression for possibly the last time. She knew what she was going to do. She also knew that Derek wouldn't like this but she couldn't let him ruin his life too.

"So?" Derek said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ahh, they went as expected." She said her heart breaking a little more.

"Are you OK?" Derek said to her.

"Mhm, of course. I just need to sleep." She said tears threatening her.

She stood and walked upstairs. Casey decided she needed to speak to Lizzie.

"Liz?" Casey said opening the door.

"What do you want." Lizzie said coldly.

"I want to apologize." Casey said sitting down next her sister on the bed.

"Good! You should apologize! How could you not tell me? I'm your sister! We tell each other everything!" Lizzie said.

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me." Casey whispered lamely.

"I would never be ashamed of you Casey! Your my idol." Lizzie said. Her mothers words stung Casey.

"That's exactly it. I don't you to turn out like me." Casey said finally breaking. Tears poured down her face.

"Oh Casey!" Lizzie said wrapping her arms around her quivering sister,

"Haven't you learnt anything from mom?" Lizzie questioned.

"I know it was wrong and I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" Casey said, still crying.

"Of course I do! Your my sister I can't stay mad at you." Lizzie said smirking.

"At least you won't be mad at me then." Casey said.

"For what?" Lizzie said tilting her head.

"You'll see kiddo, just remember I love you!" Casey wrapped her arms around her younger sister, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

Casey got up and took one last look at her little sister and smiled at her, tears still rolling down her face. She left the room and started to pack. Things needed to be ready. Once all of her clothing was packed she shoved them under her bed before plopping down on it. She sighed heavily before laying down. Her eyes grew heavy, she set her alarm for four in the morning. She closed her eyes and drifted away.

The next morning she walked to Derek door, taping a note to it. She kissed the wooden frame before walking away slowly, bags in hand. She put on her jacket and stopped for a moment. She had no plans on returning and hoped things would be better now. That they would forget about her and they could return back to normal.

She looked back at her home one last time before closing the door.

* * *

Anddd there you have it! Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep it up my pretties. :)


	7. The perfect dream

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

_Derek_

Derek pulled himself out a bed, eyes half closed. He flung open his door, stopping when he noticed a note of his door. His name was scrawled around the front of it in her hand writing.

_"Derek, I'm leaving for a while I'm so sorry! I would have told you but I knew you would argue with me. I need to tell you something Derek. Your such a good friend too me. And despite everything, a good brother. You've done an amazing job of taking care of me Derek. Your so amazing and I don't know how I would have gotten along with out you. Your my sunshine on a cloudy day._

_Love your Space-Case."_

He crumbled the letter and threw it on the ground. His head was spinning he didn't understand what was going on. How could she just leave that like!

"A good _brother_! A good brother! Fuck." He swore walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down, shooting daggers at his step-mother. She was to blame for all of this. Casey wouldn't have left if it hadn't have been for her!

"Are you happy?" He spat.

"About what?" She said with no enthusiasm.

"She left. Because of you. Because of the things you said." Nora froze for a second before recovering.

"What do you mean she left? Was she that desperate to no longer be my daughter?" Nora said plainly.

"Nora all she ever wanted was your acceptance over this! You think she wanted to leave? No! She thinks you hate her and that you resent having her." Derek said his voice raising slightly.

"Things were hard Derek. But I don't regret having her. I love her regardless of what happens. I don't want her to ruin her life." Nora said quietly, loosing the bite in her voice.

"Like you did? Do you realize that you have an amazing daughter, you don't deserve to be her mother." Derek growled.

He realized that he was taking his anger out of her. But he couldn't help it. He was so angry and he needed someone to blame even if it wasn't her fault. In his defense she had been acting like a hag the last few days. He watched the tears form in her eyes and soon they were spilling down Nora's face. Derek felt guilt flood through him for making his step-mother cry.

"Oh Derek. I know she's amazing. She is but you don't understand how hard it is! When I went to school after everyone had found out it was horrid. There was one moment when I actually feared for my life... I was walking out the doors after school. A group of boys from the football team surrounded me. They started to push me around, not caring that I was pregnant. They slammed me into the wall, and they-" She couldn't finish.

"If it hadn't of been for Casey's father, I don't think she or I would be here today." She said, now sobbing.

"I never wanted any of my children to go through that!" She screeched

"Nora..." Derek said, his face blank.

His step-mother turned her back on him. He could feel her turn back into the rigid form she'd been for the past month.

"My decision stands." Her voice send chills through his spine. It was so cold and empty it scared him.

He scooted the chair out from under him and walked up the stairs in silence.

_Casey_

Her eyes closed, she felt weighed down. Casey's shoulders where heavy causing them to droop. Her head was throbbing making it hard to even stand. She was thinking about all the things that she was about to do. Casey paused in front of the large double wide metal door. She raised her fist to the door, leaving it rest on the cool metal. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She took a deep breath and knocked as loudly as her weak hands would allow her to.

The door swung open, revealing her father. He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Casey!" Mr. MacDonald breaking out of his trance.

"What are you doing here?" He said still shocked.

"I- uh... well dad, I need to talk to you." She spoke in a low voice, avoiding his gaze.

"Has- mom contacted you recently?" Casey asked.

"No... What's this about dear? Couldn't you just have talked to me over the phone?" Casey's father asked.

"You see... It's a little more than that." Her father lead her in.

She sat down on the leather sofa in his bachelor pad. Everything about the place was so cold, nothing like when her parents where still together. Casey had always thought that her father was the one who brought all the warmth to the house. She was clearly wrong. They sat in silence for a while, her father waiting patiently for Casey to begin. A hissing was coming from the kitchen, she assumed it was the tea kettle. Her father got up and returned shortly with a tray in hand.

"Alright, it's been ten minutes. What's going on?" He asked her.

"Dad... I'm pregnant." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"OK." He said calmly.

"What are you doing about it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping it. Please don't try-" She began.

"Let me guess, your mother isn't granting her approval?" He said knowingly.

"That's an understatement." Casey said in disbelief.

"You have to understand sweetie, your mothers just looking out for you." Mr. MacDonald said.

"Dad, she told me to either get out and get an abortion." Casey moved her hand to her stomach as she spoke.

"I can't do it Dad. I know this sounds weird because the baby isn't even developed yet, but I feel a connection to it. I love it." She said lovingly.

"Sweetie I know. I don't believe in abortions, your mother unfortunately does." He said shaking his head.

"Dad I did something bad..." She began. Her father gave her a knowing look.

"You see... this 'friend'" She said adding air quotes.

"He decided to help me. He said that we could find a place together, somewhere close to home and school." She said.

"Is this boy the father?" Her father asked.

"No just a friend. Max left." She said voice breaking a little.

"Where's that little-" He said angrily.

"Dad please. Let me finish..." She whined.

"Alright sorry." He said before giving her complete silence.

"I left dad. I couldn't let him ruin his life for me! His family, they where so upset when he told them. I can't tear him away from them." She said tearing up.

"Do you care for this boy?" He said slowly.

She thought for a moment before answering, "A lot. And I hurt him when he was trying to help."

"Casey, you know your welcome to stay with me. But you and I both know what's going to happen." Mr. MacDonald said with a smile on his face.

She sighed heavily before answering, "My stupid conscious is going to kick in. I'll be on that plain by tomorrow." She said sadly.

Her father chuckled. "Well, maybe you could stay for the night. Your old dad gets lonely living here all by himself."

She smiled at him, "Of course." She hugged her dad, still feeling sad.

"Now, back to this Max character. Where does he live?" He said maniacally.

"Dad!" She said smacking his arm.

_Derek_

He laid in his room, it had been 3 days since she'd left and he was miserable. He hadn't left his room other than to use the washroom since his conversation with Nora. The only nutrition he's had was the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Marti had brought him over the days. He felt pathetic, but he couldn't push himself to get out of bed and get on with his life.

Suddenly his door burst open, and his best friend walked through the frame,

"Alright! Enough is enough. You haven't been to school in two days Derek! You need to get over her!" Sam said yanking him out of his warm, warm bed.

"What do you mean over her?" Derek said whining.

"God damn Derek. You stink. And you know what I mean. Your in love with her." Sam said bitterly.

"Are you joking?" Derek said, mouth hanging open.

"Not really." Sam said chuckling.

"It's not funny or true!" Derek said getting angry.

"Then tell me man. Why have you been barricading yourself in your room? You won't even talk to Lizzie. She thinks your mad at her." Sam said.

"I don't know!" Derek said, his voice very high pitch.

"Come on Derek. Why won't you talk to Lizzie?" Sam said standing in front of him.

"Because!" Derek said, arms flying into the air.

"Why?" Sam said firmly.

"Her eyes! She has Casey's eyes..." Derek said lamely.

"Everything reminds me of her man. Everything." Derek said plopping onto his bed.

"Shit." Derek whispered.

"Hallelujah! I've gotten through to him!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"There is no way she can find out about this. Not yet." Derek said unsure.

"Are you-" Sam started.

"Yes Sam. You got me to admit it, that's way to much already." Derek finished.

"Fair enough. Now get up and shower! You seriously stink!"

_Casey_

Casey was glad to be heading home. She had a fun time with her father, but she knew she would have to return. She missed Derek and her family. She didn't know why she'd thought running away would solve anything. She pulled out her phone before boarding her plane, checking it for any missed calls. She couldn't believe no one had called her. Not even Derek.

Casey decided that the best way to spend the plain ride would be to think about her situation, and figure out what she needs to do. She closed her eyes as she put headphones on, blocking out the world. She began to picture herself, what it would be like,

She stood in the child's nursery. The walls where a soft purple, white decals of spots outlined the top of the wall. The floors were hardwood, covered by a small dark purple carpet in the middle of the room. The wooden crib was beautiful, all along the boarder was an in-graved saying. 'Sleep my angel, for the morning brings greatness.' It was her favorite quote from a poem she'd read many years ago. She looked down into the crib as her 'sleeping angel' picking her up.

"Hello Emma." Casey said soothingly. Emma cooed in her arms looking lovingly at her mother.

"My little baby." She began sing a soft melody to her.

She felt strong arms wrap around the two of them.

"There's my two favorite girls." He said huskily, kissing her cheek.

They stayed like that for hours, Emma had been asleep for a while, neither of them cared. They watched her sleep. Casey would be amazed that such a beautiful little creature had come from her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Derek said to her.

"Everyday." She said looking into his eyes.

"Ohh right. Just checking." He said with his signature smirk.

Casey sat in her seat on the plain, in complete bliss. That is what she wanted, everything last detail. She smiled to herself. She knew what she had to do know, and it was just a matter of time. She left herself drift back into her world, falling soundly asleep.

* * *

Alright there you have it! Reviewww :) Let me know if any of this stuff sounds like Casey and Derek, and if you don't think so give me some advice! I'm always open to helpful tips, i.e that doesn't mean completely distroy my story. Thanks so much!


	8. Welcome home?

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

_Derek_

_3 days later._

Derek had just arrived home with his 'Casey' on his arm. He admired her sparkling blue eyes and long sandy brown hair. She smirked up at him as he pulled her over to the couch. He wrapped an arm around her as Derek switched on the television. Her eyes glimmered when she looked at him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and snuggled into him. He tried to make himself smile at her, but he just couldn't. She reached up and kissed him softly.

He pulled back and started to watch the television.

"What's the matter Derek?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"Oh! Ok. So what are we watching?" She said while flipping her hair.

He rolled his eyes, "Hockey."

"Ohhh." She said nodding her head.

'Ok, so maybe kissing _is_ better than _this_.' He thought. He bent down and kissed her roughly. She climbed onto his lap, obviously trying to make the situation more intense. He couldn't understand it, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was starting to regret this entire situation. He didn't care. He couldn't go on the way he'd been for the past few days.

He started to picture another situation, something to allow him to get into this scenario. It was working,

"Mmm." He moaned into her mouth.

"Casey." He said huskily.

"Excuse me!" She squeaked.

"I meant Cassandra!" Derek said quickly.

"Derek I don't know how many more times I'm going to have to tell you. It's Cassandra! Not Casey. I hate that name."

"Alright. You've gotta go." He said standing up.

"Oh but Derry! I was joking! Cassandra yelped.

"You can call me whatever you want." She said in a seductive tone adding a wink.

"Uhh. No." He lead her to the doorway.

She threw on her jacket with a huff and as he opened the door, his heart stopped beating. Breathing was futile, it felt like there wasn't any air to breathe. He swore he felt his face pale. His stomach started to churn.

"Oh hey Casey." Cassandra said lightly noticing someone in the doorway.

"Hey... Cassandra?" Casey questioned.

"Oh Derek! You look like your going to faint!" Cassandra squealed.

Derek turned and saw his target, the ficus. He then vomited his entire dinner into it.

"Derek!" He heard Casey cry.

"Are you alright?" Casey said wrapping an arm around him.

"Ew!" Cassandra said before flouncing out of the house.

He couldn't speak, he looked into her eyes hoping this wasn't a dream. His mouth hung open still in shock.

"I thought you weren't going to come back." He said, voice full of hurt.

"I didn't know what I was doing, let alone if I was coming back." She said plopping on to the ground.

"Why did you?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I realized I would miss my family too much." Casey whispered.

"Oh." The words, 'brother' rung in his ear.

"And you." She said brightly.

"I thought we were family." Derek said cocking an eyebrow.

"About that..." Casey spoke very carefully.

"Casey!" Came a voice from the top of the stairs..

"Hey Liz! How have you been?" Casey said brightly, pulling away from Derek.

"How have I been? Worried! Where did you go?" Lizzie said.

"Yes Casey. Where have you been?" He heart his step-mothers harsh tone to side of him. He probably could have located it if he could tare his eyes away from her.

"I went to go see Dad." Casey said stubbornly.

Derek looked between Nora and Casey. Their eyes slowly leaking venom. Although the words faded out-from shock he had assumed- he could still here the intense sting dripping from their lips. He felt his mind slowly turn to mush while he stared at Casey. She had finally returned to him, just when he was attempting to move on. Something brought her back. He knew then that they where meant for each other, what else would bring her back to him.

He was broken from his trance by a ear piercing slap. He looked up, Casey was pressed against the banister, hand held up to her face. Tears leaked from her eyes. Nora stood in front of her, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes looked identical to her daughters. Derek flew onto his feet and ran to Casey.

"You will leave this house by tomorrow." Nora spat before disapearing into the kitchen.

_Casey - The Motel_

Casey and Derek walked through the motel door. She toulk in her surroundings, the only furnishings where two small tables on either side of the bed, a television across form the bed and a couch sitting beneath a tiny barred window. Her eyes drifted to the king size bed, her mouth opened in shock. Casey glanced at Derek his mouth in a firm line. He glanced at her as she tried to read him. She didn't know if she should make a big deal over nothing.

"My dad must have made a mistake." She said.

"Oh, I'll go and talk to the front desk and see if there are any more rooms available." She nodded her head at him.

She flopped back onto the bed. Her father had agreed to pay for a hotel for the two until they could move into their new home at the end of the month. Casey _knew_ that she told him specifically to order a room with two beds. She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. It was her father. She flipped open her phone and read the message that came up,

'_My apologies they had no other rooms. ;)' _Casey started to laugh hysterically, she fell on too the cheap bed. Derek walked through the door and smirked at her. Casey quit her laughing by covering her hand with her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Derek questioned sitting down beside her.

"Uh- Nothing. Just my dad." She said raising up her cellphone, she was very aware of his closeness.

"Oh. I got some back news. All the other rooms are booked. I guess I can take the couch." He ran a hand through his hair.

She glanced up at him eyes sparkling. Derek was her savior, all the feelings she felt for him where intensifying by the second. The way he flipped his hair and leaned back onto the palms of his hands made her crazy. His shirt raised nearly showing his tight stomach. Derek's eyes sparkled in the lighting. Casey couldn't look away.

"What?" He said smirking

"Nothing." She said blushing, finally pulling her eyes away.

"You sure are mysterious today." Derek said slinging an arm around her.

Casey felt her heart swoon at his touch. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Casey was getting annoyed, she never felt this way when she likes a boy. She felt like she was a thirteen year-old school girl.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked her.

"I- don't know." She said hesitating a bit.

"Wanna talk about it?" He questioned.

"No. But what I do want to talk about is my doctors appointment. My very first one since I've been pregnant." Casey started.

"Alright. We'll touch back on that _other_ subject later." Derek reasoned.

"Would you be able to drive me? I'm afraid my emotions will effect my driving. There_ way_ off lately." Casey spoke quietly.

This was her own way of asking him to go with her. She was terrified and needed someone for emotional support. Her father was so far away and she knew Lizzie would go for Casey's sake, Casey also knew that the proper place for a thirteen year old was not at the doctors with her.

"Sure. What time is it at?" He asked.

"9 o'clock." She said sweetly smiling her best smile at him.

"Ca-sey!" He groaned laying down.

"Hey! That's my line." She said smirking down at him.

She smacked his stomach and stood up. Her hand tingled where it had touched him. She walked over to her suitcase, she pulled out a pair of booty shorts. She dug around her suitcase for a shirt she could sleep in. She ended up dumping both of her bags, she had only packed what she would need for the week.

"How could I have forgotten a shirt to sleep in!" She shined. Casey suddenly felt something hit her in the back of her head. She spun around and looked at the t-shirt she could have sworn Derek was just wearing. She looked up and her mouth dried. Derek was laying on the bed, only in his jeans hands behind his head.

"D-Derek. I am so not wearing your smelly old t-shirt." She said regaining her composure.

"Take it or leave it princess." He threw at her.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Casey walked over to the tiny bathroom and pulled the t-shirt over her head. Her heart squeezed when she held the fabric to her face and his smell leaked into her nose. His scent was comforting to her. As she was brushing her teeth she glanced up at herself. She turned to the side, tooth brush hanging from her mouth, and lifted up his shirt. She ran her hand over the barely noticeable bump on her smooth stomach. She finished up and left the bathroom. Derek was already asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. And like the mature adult she was she ignored this and crawled in beside him, staying as far away as possible from him.

_Derek _

Derek woke up to the smell of green apple a few hours later. A smile slid across his face at the familiar but unknown smell. He felt warmth on his bare chest, he pulled his arms tighter and realized the thing he was hugging was Casey. He smiled and cuddled closer to her, kissing the top of her head before falling back to sleep. His heart throbbed at the warmth and how close she was too him.

He looked down at her with loving eyes. Casey was here, with him in this crappy little motel. Even though the bed was uncomfortable and the television probably only got two channels. Even the fact that tomorrow he would probably have to sleep on the old smelly couch, he didn't care. Because the girl he was in love with was laying on his chest, peacefully asleep.

* * *

A/N Alright! There you go, sorry I haven't update for awhile. I've been super busy. Next chapter is going to be their apartment so stay tuned!


	9. Appointments and Apartments

A/N Heyyy everybody! I felt like updating the next chapter :) Sooo here's a treat for you. :P

* * *

_3 months_

_Derek - The Doctors_

Derek pulled the Prince out of the motels lot. Casey squirmed in the seat beside him. By her body language he could tell that she was nervous. Every time he looked over to her, Casey's eyes would dart around the car. Her hands were clenched into fists on her lap. Still, Derek took a moment to admire her beauty.

"Hey. Calm down princess. Everything is going to be ok. He said reaching his arm over to cup a hand over hers.

"I know. It's just..." She began but stopped. Derek stopped for a red light and glanced at her.

"I'm sort of nervous to go alone." Casey whispered. He looked over at her and smirked. The words 'HINT' were scrawled across her face.

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Casey waited until the car began to move to answer, "Thank you." Casey sounded exhausted.

It wasn't too long before they had arrived at the doctor's office. Derek took a seat and watched Casey at the front desk. He loved how shy she looked, it made her even more beautiful than she was. When she scurried back to Derek, he couldn't help but stare at her. The night before had been the best nights sleep he'd had in years. He remembered the feeling of Casey draped across his body. He glanced over at her and smirked.

"You look terrified." He joked.

"I am." Casey replied.

"Case come on. I'm here with you. I promise you'll be fine!" She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

He felt his cheeks get hot but rationalized that boys do not blush. Every time the nurse would walk out to call a patient Casey would squeeze his hand. Finally after forty-five minutes of waiting they had finally called her name. Derek stayed seated not knowing how far Casey wanted him to follow. When she noticed this she turned back and grabbed his arm, yanking him up.

They were seated in a small room covered in white. Casey pulled back the curtain to change in to the hospital gown they had given her. When she emerged and sat down on the bed, Derek began to admire her again. He noted how her hair fell in all the right places, how blue her eyes looked surrounded by all the white.

The doctor entered, Derek noted his had tan skin and brown eyes similar to Derek's. He wore a white lab coat that seemed to match the room. Derek felt uncomfortable how Casey was ogling the doctor. Derek thought he was nearly blinded when the man smiled at her. Derek looked between the two as the doctor stuck out his hand to Casey.

"I'm Dr. Lautner. It's nice to meet you Casey." She nodded at him.

"You look nervous." The doctor stated.

"I'm terrified. This is my first official visit being pregnant. I have no clue how these things go. It's not like me too not research these things first!" She started to panic.

"Casey. It's alright." Derek finally spoke.

He stood up and went over to her, grabbing her hand. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Right." She said looking at the doctor.

"This must be the father. It's nice to meet you." Dr. Lautner stuck his hand out to Derek.

Derek started to choke on his spit.

"Oh no. Derek is just a really good friend. Not the father." She said glancing at him.

"I see. Now we require a pelvic examination for all pregnant women. You know? Just to check to make sure everything is working properly. Will Derek be joining us today? Generally we only allow fathers... but really it's your call here." The doctor said.

Derek stood up quickly at hearing this.

"I'll just wait outside until this part is over." Derek stated walking over to the door.

"Would you like to be here for the ultrasound?" Dr. Lautner questioned.

"Definitely if Casey wants me too." He smiled at her before exited the room.

He leaned against the hospital wall and closed his eyes. Derek started thinking what it would have been like if he _where_ the father of this baby. He smirked a little bit but then realized she had never felt that way with him.

The doctor came out a few moments later.

"Alright Derek we're all done in here. Are you ready?" Dr. Lautner questioned.

"Yup." Derek said walking into the room.

Casey laid on the bed and smiled up at Derek. Her stomach was uncovered. A nurse he hadn't seen enter put a gel on her stomach. He glanced at the monitor the moment she turned her head.

"Look! Right there. You see?" The nurse said in a squeaky voice.

At first he couldn't quite make it out. It seemed so small, he'd never seen an ultrasound before. He glanced over to Casey. Her eyes started to water. She raised a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh." Casey whispered.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" The nurse said, her eyes seemed to water as well.

"It really is." Derek whispered.

_Casey – The apartment – 1 week later_

Casey stood in the middle of her new living room. 'Well old really... New to me!' Casey thought. She glanced around the room. The old violet wall paper was beginning to peel in a few places at the top of the room. 'I could fix that with a little nail glue...' Casey thought. Her mind was going insane.

The floor boards looked a little old, but it didn't bother Casey to much. What she loved the most of the room was the bay window over looking a tiny beat up park. The apartment had two bedrooms one bathroom. The kitchen was small but Casey knew she'd make do. Both rooms where plain, the same boarding as the living room and plain white walls.

She imagined painting the walls for the room and putting a nice rug underneath her bed. They had barely any furnishings the only thing her mother had let them take was the items in their bedrooms. She sat at the bay window and looked down. She heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it.

"Quick! Quick! Go!" George said clearly out of breath.

"I'm trying!" Derek groaned.

Casey laughed at them as they carried in Derek's chair.

"Nora doesn't know about this yet. I'm telling her I finally had a reason get rid of the thing." George said in a low out of breath whisper. Casey ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much George." Casey said to him.

"No problem! I really have to go before Nora gets home." He hugged his son and left.

Derek plopped in his usual seat. Casey moved past him resuming her spot on the window.

"I knew you'd love that." He commented.

"You know me too well." She teased.

"Oh! I have something!" Derek said getting up out of his chair. He opened one of the boxes in the middle of the room. And pulled out a small portable television.

Casey started to laugh as Derek chuckled.

"I love it!" Casey said.

"Edwin sacrificed it for me. He knew I'd go nuts without one." She smiled at him.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Casey stated as she stood up.

She grabbed and empty box and turned it upside down. She placed the television on top and plugged it into the socket.

Derek smiled at her. Something in his eyes made her want to kiss him. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood dangerously close to her. She imagined pulling him to her and kissing him senseless. She swore she felt him leaning. A few seconds later she realized he was leaning, too turn the small television on.

Casey blushed and scurried back to her seat. Derek sent her a strange glance. Casey adverted her eyes and squinted at the T.V. Derek moved towards her and sat down next to her. He leaned back copying her position. They both where leaning back with their arms straight out behind them.

She looked over at him the same time he did. Casey marveled at his eyes. They had never sat so close together before. The brightness of the sun enhanced the color of his eyes. She could see every fleck of green. He leaned in closer to her. Their breaths entwined as her eyes glanced down to his mouth.

They where merely inches apart when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a frustrated grunt as he got up and opened the door. The apartment manager stood before Derek.

"I wasn't sure if you kids knew about the mail boxes yet. I thought I'd bring this up personally, It being your first piece of mail addressed to your new home." The short fat bald man said walking in looking around.

"Oh! I was wondering if -in a few months- I would be be able to paint some of the rooms. Maybe some new wallpaper?" Casey questioned the man.

"Do what ever you want just don't mess up the floors with a bunch of paint and glue." The old man said.

"Thanks!" Casey beamed at him.

"Cute T.V." The man chuckled.

"Alright well I suppose I should be going, enjoy freedom kids." Their landlord waddled out and slammed the door.

"Wow." Casey said getting up and walking over to Derek.

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. It's for the both of us." Derek said raising an eyebrow.

He quickly opened the letter. Derek's eyes widened and Casey was itching to know what was in the envelope. He slowly pulled out a check and showed it too Casey.

She snatched it from him and examined it. Casey's father had sent her a check for $3,000. Her mouth hung open. She glanced up at Derek who was now holding a sticky note up too her. It read, '_Buy something nice for yourself and maybe for my new grand-baby.' _She leaped into Derek's arms.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Casey squealed.

"I know!" He pulled back.

"This is-" Derek froze when he looked into her eyes.

Everything was falling into place. Casey could feel something radiating from Derek. She felt whole. She hugged him again, taking in the moment. There was another knock on the door. Casey huffed and yanked open the door.

"Hello! Grand Central Station-" Her mouth dried when she saw him standing there.

"You piece of shit!" Derek yelled throwing himself at the last person Casey would have ever wanted to see. Max.


	10. Fear

A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! In case you forgot...

* * *

Last time on Human...

Everything was falling into place. Casey could feel something radiating from Derek. She felt whole. She hugged him again, taking in the moment. There was another knock on the door. Casey huffed and yanked open the door.

"Hello! Grand Central Station-" Her mouth dried when she saw him standing there.

"You piece of shit!" Derek yelled throwing himself at the last person Casey would have ever wanted to see. Max.

_Derek_

Everything that was happening at that moment was a blur to Derek. He felt his fists come down and hit something, hard. He faintly heard the yelping coming from Max, what came clearly though where the words Casey was speaking,

"Derek! Stop! He's not worth it!" She shrieked at him.

Derek froze. He realized what he was doing was going to affect his entire 'family'. Derek pulled back, he could loose everything. He stared down at Max laying on the ground, his lip was bleeding and his left eye was bruised.

"Fuck!" Max yelled getting up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek spat.

"Derek! I can speak for myself. What the hell are you doing here?" She mimicked.

"I came to say I was sorry. I couldn't let my parents run my life anymore Casey. " Max said looking into her eyes.

Derek looked too Casey. She looked confused. Her mouth was parted slightly and she squinted at Max.

"Get out of-" Derek began but Casey cut him off.

"Let me talk to him." Derek glanced over at Casey, insecurities raging.

"Fine." Derek snapped.

He spun around and walked back into the living room. He heard the door click and his entire body trembled. He wanted to run after them and tell her that he was in love with her and she didn't need someone like him. Derek sat down instead.

He starting thinking about that note she'd left him on his door and what she'd said to him when she came home. He thought about the moment in the living room they had just shared. Everything thing was slowly leading too one thing.

Derek was so desperate he actually believed for a moment that Casey maybe wanted him in return. He shook his head and got up. He went into the bathroom. Derek examined his knuckles. They where bright red, in a few spots they began to turn purple. He shook his head and ran water over his hands.

He perked up when he heard the front door close. Derek fought the urge to run out too the living room to question Casey, then realized he had no right to get into her business. He heard footsteps walking over to the bathroom door. He tensed up slightly, hoping it was Casey and she was alone.

She opened the door and looked at him.

"You know... Once upon a time I thought Max was my knight in shinning armor." She stated.

He looked up at her than back to his hands. Derek knew what was coming next, she would tell him that she was getting back together with Max and thank him for everything but she didn't need him anymore.

"I don't think that anymore." Derek whipped his head up to her.

"You don't?" Derek asked.

"Nope." She said jumping up on the counter.

"I have a new knight in shinning armor." She grinned at him.

Derek chuckled, he was so relieved.

"Really Derek. You where the only one there for me in this. You've kept me grounded. I really want to thank you for that." She smiled at him.

"It's weird don't you think?" Derek commented.

"I know. I mean we _where _enemies. It's funny who's really got your back in the end." She said.

He nodded at her. He turned off the forgotten water and leaned back against the counter. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll always have your back." She nodded at him with a huge grin.

Casey jumped off the counter and steadied herself on the ground. She glanced at him and nudged her head to the door way. He followed her into the living room. She picked up a piece of paper on top of one of the boxes.

"Are you ready?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"For what?" Derek asked her.

"To go furniture shopping!" She squealed.

_Casey_

Casey flew around the furniture department. Derek had suggested to buy some used things and some new things, of course Casey had agreed. At the moment they where at the thrift shop picking out end tables and other items that didn't matter if they where used or not.

Casey had already purchased a table set for the kitchen, an old television. Derek had been quite excited about it. It was older, but still a flat screen. Casey found a few lamps and they were set.

Derek and Casey hauled everything that would fit into the Prince and filled out delivery forms for everything else. Derek pulled into what he had hoped would be the last store they would visit.

They had already been two different furniture stores, not including the Thrift Store. All that was left that needed to be bought were the couches for the living room, some paint and a crib for the baby. Casey decided to wait for the nursery until she had an actual separate room for it.

"I like this one." Derek said plopping down on the leather sofa.

"Leather?" Casey made a face.

"What? I thought leather was the rage now a days." Derek stated.

"Well, not in our home." Casey marveled at the word _our_.

"Ok.." Derek said slowly getting up.

"What about this once?" Derek pointed to a black sofa.

It's texture was soft and smooth. Even Casey couldn't find a name for the fabric.

"Hm.." Casey said impressed.

She sat down and melted into the couch. She let on a long sigh, she hadn't realized how tired she was. It was nearly eight and they hadn't even picked a crib out yet.

"I love it." She sighed again.

"Me too." Derek said plopping down beside her.

As Casey set out for a crib, all she could picture was the crib she'd imagined.

'The wooden crib was beautiful, all along the boarder was an in-graved saying. 'Sleep my angel, for the morning brings greatness.' It was her favorite quote from a poem she'd read many years ago'

She shook her head, knowing she would never find such a thing. She settled for a crib similar to the wood color in her fantasy. She'd sent Derek out with paint samples and hoped to God he got the right ones. They met up at the till. Casey paid the cashier and thanked her.

"Your furniture should arrive in the next few days." She spoke in a very nasally voice

As they left the store she could feel Derek's eyes boring into her. Casey knew that Derek was going to ask about Max, but she wasn't sure she should tell him. She knew he would get angry. Derek put the paint cans-that where exactly the right color-into the back seat.

He sat down in the front seat and looked at her. He opened his mouth before snapping it shut and putting his seat-belt on. Derek glanced at her pleadingly and she sighed,

"Derek, please. You really don't want to know."

"You know that's not true." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine. I know you would _like _too know, I just don't think it's in your best interest too." Casey commented.

"Casey." He whined.

"Alright fine! He wanted me back. Max said that his parents where idiots and they made him follow along. He said that they didn't want to loose their reputation over me. Max wants to raise the baby with me. He told me he's still in love with me..." Everything came out too easily for Casey's liking, out into the open.

"What did you tell him?" Derek asked, refusing too look at her.

"I told him that after everything he did, I would never take him back." Casey spoke slowly.

"What about the baby?" Derek asked.

"I can't just say he can never see the baby again." She looked out the window while she spoke.

"You have every right to say what you want! He left you Casey." Derek spat.

Casey couldn't help but feel stabbing in her heart at his words.

"Derek I know. Just imagine if this where you." Casey tried in a tiny voice.

She knew he was angry then. He let out an exasperated sigh, he started he fiddle with his hands soon stopped and balled them into fists. She knew he was refraining from speaking because he didn't want to yell.

"I would _never. _Do_ this _to_ you._" He sighed.

"Too me?" Casey said, over analyzing how he was saying things.

"I meant-"Derek seemed frustrated.

He looked into her eyes and she felt that whole feeling she had felt earlier that day. She felt drawn to him. It where as if a gravitational pull was bringing them in.

"Someone." He sighed.

She pulled his face to her and kissed him. Their mouths molded together in a rapid pace as Derek slid a hand behind her back. Both of Casey's hands where still strapped to either side of his face pulling him closer to her. They pulled apart for air, panting. She looked at him in the eye and smiled.

Derek turned away from her, she could see the blush that was nearly hidden in the darkness of the car. Casey had no clue what was going through his head right now, she didn't know if he had wanted that or not but Casey didn't care.

Derek started the car and drove them home. Together, they brought their things into the house together. He opened the door for her, still he did not speak. Casey flopped down on to the seat at the window and sighed heavily. Derek stared at her, eyes soft. He closed in on her and paused when his body slightly hovered over hers.

"Good night Spacey." He whispered before kissing her gently.

He backed away still looking at her before turning down the hallway.

* * *

A/N Sorry the chapters have been a little bit shorter, that's why I've updated so many at a time :P I try to get another going soon! Reviewwww :)


	11. Emotionally Livid

Alright! Here you go guys, sorry for the long wait but finals are coming up! You know how it is.

* * *

_5 Months_

Casey and Derek hurried to The Prince, attempting to escape the frosty air. Casey was exhausted, eight hour shifts were beginning to take it's tole on her pregnant body. Casey plopped down into the car with a huff, steam escaping her mouth.

Casey glanced over at Derek. He was staring out the window, at a family passing by. They held numerous bags in their hands, no doubt attempting some last minute shopping. Derek adverted his eyes, staring at the road ahead of him. Casey's heart squeezed in her chest. She knew he was thinking about his family, and how he wouldn't get to spend Christmas with them.

It was December 23rd, Casey and Derek where off on Christmas vacation from school. Casey couldn't help but be relieved, she needed a rest from everything at school. Emily still wasn't speaking to her, not that Casey would really want to. She just missed having a girl friend to talk about things, like Derek for example. Casey couldn't very well go and talk to Derek about the things she was feeling about him; confusion, anger, and sadness.

Derek started the car as Casey groaned, obviously uncomfortable. Derek frowned at her, he felt bad for her. He didn't like it when Casey was in pain.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded to him before answering, "Yes. I'm just exhausted, this was way easier when I wasn't pregnant." Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, Derek. I'm sorry." He glanced over at her as she turned away from him.

"You didn't do anything Case." Derek mumbled.

"I'm sorry you couldn't spend Christmas with your family." He cringed at the way her voice sounded so, sad.

"Case-" He started, but what could he say?

"_We_ can spend Christmas together." She said glancing at him.

Derek smiled at her and nodded his head, "Of course Case." He said assuringly, she knew he was still upset. Derek put the car into gear and drove off. The rest of the ride was silent, not uncomfortable, just silent.

When they arrived home Casey walked into the kitchen sighing. She glanced around before walking over to the fridge-freezer, grabbing chicken breasts out and placing them on a plate. She cringed and put them into the microwave, she regretted forgetting to do so in the morning.

Casey jumped when she turned around and saw Derek behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms cross in front of him.

"Did I scare you?" Derek asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Surprisingly, your not that scary." Casey joked.

He laughed at her, "Good."

"I'm going to take a bath while these defrost, I'll make supper when I'm finished.

Derek watched as Casey scampered away. Derek glanced around the room, now bored that he didn't have Casey to amuse him. A few moments later the microwave beeped, he walked over to it and opened the door. He squinted his eyes at the now defrosted meat in front of him. He looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders.

He pulled the plate out and placed it on the counter. Derek looked around the room, quickly finding the frying pan he'd been looking for. He heated it up before throwing the meat onto the pan and listened to it sizzle. He glanced around and saw that Casey had taken out frozen vegetables, he pulled out a pot and poured some of the bag into it. He added water than place it onto the other burner.

Derek smirked, quite proud of himself. He bit his lip, knowing something was missing. He flipped the chicken before heading over to the fridge.

"Yes!" He said as he found left over mashed potatoes.

Casey laid in the tub, her stomach peeking out of the warm water. Her eyes where closed, the water was beginning to get cold. She sat up, grasping her stomach as she pulled herself out of the tub. Casey dried off and got dressed quickly, realizing she'd forgotten about supper.

She opened the door, a heavenly smell wafted towards her. Casey's stomach growled, reminding her how hungry she was. She walked into the kitchen, shock washed over her. Derek stood at the table placing two wine glasses onto it. He turned around to grab the apple juice and when he turned back, Casey was sitting on the kitchen chair, head in her hands sobbing.

"Woah! Casey? I'm sorry! Did I do it wrong?" Derek said flabbergasted.

"No!" Casey wailed.

"What is it then?" Derek asked.

"Your so sweet!" She cried before breaking into a sob again.

Derek didn't know what to do. He knew it was her pregnancy talking, he didn't know how to make the situation any better. He had hoped she would enjoy supper, but now he seemed to have done the exact opposite.

"Casey!" Derek said walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Derek." She squeaked.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked her.

"Yes." She said taking a deep breath.

"Hormones." She muttered to him. Derek chuckled before sitting across from her.

She stared into his eyes, losing herself in them.

"Eat up!" Derek said, breaking her gaze.

Casey took a bite before groaning loudly. Derek smirked behind his fork, glancing down at his meal. He was satisfied that he could cook, he planned to give her a break more often no matter how much he enjoyed her cooking.

After dinner Derek washed the dishes for her and she cried again. Derek shook his head and sent her into the living room, hoping to distract her. When he returned she was curled up on the sofa watching a movie. To Derek's surprise Casey was watching an action movie, he'd assumed given her mood, she would be watching a chick flick.

Derek plopped beside her, putting an arm around her. She snuggled into him, taking in his scent. He looked down at her, staring into her blue orbits. He leaned closer to her, nuzzling his nose against hers. She smirked before leaning into him, kissing him hard on the mouth. He hands wandered around her body, resting it one on her stomach. He retracted his hand in shock.

"It kicked!" He yelped, before placing his hand back on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Casey said, placing her hand near his.

They both felt it again. Casey was in tears again, even Derek was feeling very emotional. She kissed him again, neither hand left her mid section. They broke away,

"I want you to be the father of this baby Derek. That is, if you still want to be." Casey said staring into his eyes.

He didn't need words, he kissed her instead. When they broke away again he pulled her into him kissing the top of her head. He couldn't believe how happy he was at that moment.

"Does this mean you'll be mine?" He asked her.

"Derek... I've always been yours." She said smiling at him.

* * *

There you have it everybody! I thought I'd throw in a little fluff before the real drama starts :o! Next chapter will be Christmas, and New Years together to make up for the short chapter. Enjoy! You know what I always say; Review, Review, Review! :)


	12. Holidays

_Derek _

Derek sat in the living room, staring at a blank television. The power had gone off about an hour ago, Casey wouldn't be finished work for another hour. It was Christmas day and somehow Casey's work had convinced her to work these crazy holiday hours. He sighed, he was lonely and bored and really wished he had bought a house phone. His cell phone was nearly dead and no electricity to charge his phone. The electricity company would just have to wait.

Derek glanced around the room, he had been so used to the awful sparkled tinsels, and bright red and green decorations that now, he had wished he never complained about them in the past. He stared at the corner of the room which could potentially be the perfect spot for a Christmas tree. His mind started to wander to last years Christmas. The entire family had been there, the warm Christmas vibe had swooped everyone up, including Derek.

_Nora was in the kitchen baking cookies, George had just returned with plenty of egg nog and last minute light displays. Marti was currently plopped on Derek's lap watching the animated Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with Casey. Derek was observing Lizzie and Edwin as they tip-toed around the house, hunting for presents. Soon though, the entire family had reconvened in the living room as Nora and George dragged the giant velvet red bag into the room._

_Derek was glad that his father had insisted on keeping the torn, old red bag. Derek could still remember when he was just a little boy-before any of his other siblings had been born- his father dragging the stupid thing through the house with his mother following closely behind shouting at him to stop and pick up the bag before it scratched the floors. Even so, the bag had memories._

_All the children were on the floor, tearing through wrapping paper like mad. Marti had just opened the new stuffed monkey from Derek. She picked it up and held it into the light, as if she'd just won a medal and wanted to see how shiny it was. She turned her attention to Derek before squealing and jumping in his arms, _

_"Thank you Smerek!" The little girl cried._

_"Best Christmas Ever." Marti smiled up at him._

_It was true, no matter how annoyed Derek had been that a bunch of whiny, smell good girls as invaded his home he couldn't help but be happy right then. It had been the first time that his "blended family" had ever gotten along and he was OK with that. _

Derek got up, knowing what he needed to do. He grabbed his wallet from the counter, not before stubbing his toe in the blackness, and left the apartment.

_Casey_

Casey had the a huge grin on her face. Casey had to take a cab around town just so she could keep this a secret from Derek. Although she felt guilty for lying to Derek, she knew he'd appreciate her gestures. Casey walked up a pathway, on her way to deliver Derek the greatest gift of all. She took a deep breath as she raised her fist to the door. She tapped lightly on it, she waited a few seconds before trying the doorbell. A very frantic Nora opened the door.

Casey watched as her mother dropped the bowl of batter she had been mixing. As sticky batter flew everywhere Nora grabbed her daughter and hugged her. Casey was shocked, she had assumed that Nora would have slammed the door in her face at most, she had never expected this.

"Oh Casey!" Nora sobbed into Casey's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! I don't know what was going through my mind! I wanted to call you, but I wasn't sure if you'd changed your number. I didn't even realize where my own daughter lived on Christmas of all days!" Nora said pulling away and throwing her hands into the air.

Nora began to sob harder when she glanced down at Casey's swollen stomach.

"Oh God! Look at you! I'm so sorry Casey. It's really been that long. God what a terrible mother I've been." Nora yelped to her daughter.

"Casey?" She heard the familiar voice say.

"Liz!" Casey yelled.

"Oh come in!" Nora said stepping out of her daughters way.

Lizzie ran over to Casey and wrapped her arms around her sister that she hadn't seen in months. When Lizzie pulled away she stared at her sisters mid section.

"Holy, what are you having twins or something?" Lizzie joked.

"Don't even say that Liz! One baby is plenty for me." Casey crooned.

"Casey..." Nora began.

"Mom. It's been really hard without your guidance, and I've missed you a lot. I know how things ended here weren't... ideal" Casey spoke carefully.

"But It's Christmas, and I still love you. It's good to be home, even if it's for a while." Casey finished.

When Casey looked up she saw Marti at the top of the stairs, still in her pajamas. Her eyes where bright red, matching her nose.

"Casey?" Marti said groggily.

Casey watched the young child search the room for the only person she actually wanted to see.

"Where's Smerek?" Martin asked slowly walking down the stairs.

"Actually... that's why I'm here." Casey said, a smile growing on her face.

_Derek_

Derek arms where packed with bags, once he had gotten to his apartment he plopped them at the doorway before returning to his car for the piece that would bring the entire living room together. Derek huffed and puffed as he trudged the six flights of stairs holding onto the poky needles of the pine tree he had just boughten. He cursed the power outage, and lack of a working elevator. When he finally reached his floor he struggled to open the stairwell doors.

He returned to their apartment and placed the tree in the spot he knew it belonged. Casey would be off of work in just an half of an hour so Derek had to do this quickly. The apartment was still dark from the power outage and he'd hoped that it wouldn't look completely awful when the lights finally did come back on. He stuck tinsel in one corner and struggled to hang it across each wall. Once that had finished he finally began to decorate the tree as best as he possibly could. Just as he strung the last of the lights he heard a knock on the door.

He scrambled over to the door wondering who it could possibly be. His landlord stood there holding a tool box in hand.

"Alright! I'm just letting you know that the lights should be up and working in about a half hour- Are you seriously trying to decorate in the dark?" His landlord laughed taking in his appearance.

Derek looked down at himself and realized that there were bits of tinsel hanging all over his clothing, tape hung off his left shoulder. Derek grumbled as he tried to wipe the bits of sparkle off of himself.

"Thanks." Derek said rolling his eyes and shutting the door.

He heard his landlord mumble something about rude children these days through the thin wooden door. Derek returned to his work.

Soon everything was set up, and he prayed that the power would be up and running by the time he came back from picking up Casey. Just as he grabbed the keys off the counter, the front door opened.

"Sh! Sh!" He heard Casey scold. Derek spun around trying to identify who was with Casey. Just than the light came on. The entire place light up, aluminating the face of the woman he loved, and the three children surrounding her.

"Smerek!" Derek heard his little sister squeal. All three of the children bombarded him, enveloping him in a hug.

Derek stood there speechless, tears welling up in his eyes. He heard Casey gasp at _his_ surprise for her. She soon, joined the group hug.

"It's beautiful Derek." Derek finally looked at his work and smiled. Even in the dark he was _good. _

_"_How.." Derek began. Soon George and Nora walked through the door.

"Son." George said opening his arms. Nora stood in the door way, eyes tearing up. Derek didn't want to ask another question. He was too happy too speak. Derek had gotten everything he had wanted for Christmas this year. His family.

_Casey_

Later on that night Casey sat on the couch smiling stupidly. Everyone had just left, Derek was in the best mood she'd ever seen him in. She starred at the sparkling tree. Somehow Derek had managed to create a perfect tree, in the dark. She shook her head at how talented he really was. Derek plopped down beside her, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you." He said bluntly. The words where so natural he wasn't even sure if he'd said them to her before.

"I love you too Derek." Casey smiled at him.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Derek said to her.

"It gets better!" Casey said, eyes widening as she remembered her gift to him.

She walked to her room and came back with a rather large box, wrapped in silver paper with a bright red bow on top. She handed it to him and smiled. Derek chuckled before pulling out his own present from beneath the couch. It was long and flat and was wrapped perfectly in purple wrapping paper. They began to tear the paper away at the same time. Both of them gasped.

Casey held up a large photo album, she teared up as she opened the book. In golden letters the first page read, 'Our Family' as she turned the pages she smiled at all of the family photo's. Half the book was still left blank. Derek marveled at his present. Casey had gotten him the camera he's been wanting for years.

"I'm sorry. It's not brand new or anything, but I knew you wanted it!" Derek wrapped his arms around Casey and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"It's kind of funny how our presents go together. Thank you Case." Derek said.

Derek than pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to her. It was the very first photo of her child, their child.

"I figured this could be the first picture of the blank pages, as a way of showing our new family, and our old one." Derek smirked. Casey nodded and hugged him again.

"Best Christmas ever." Casey sighed.

_New Years_

_Casey_

The weather had gotten increasingly worse lately, the rapid flakes of snow fluttering to the ground in thick chunks didn't compare to the icy weather. When Casey left the mall when the end of her shift finally came, the sun had already set. It wasn't to late but night seemed to come sooner and sooner every night. The frozen air stung at her cheeks as she rushed over to the bus stop. Derek had been working later that day she so he wasn't able to pick her up.

She huddled into the corner of the bus stop as she wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. Casey watched as she exhaled, staring into the mist. She turned her body, looking down the block hoping to see the bus trucking down the road. Casey figured the bus would be late as it almost always was in winter time. She sighed heavily and jumped slightly when she looked back and saw an older man standing before her.

"Did I frighten you?" The man said.

"Kind of." She chuckled before looking away from him, hoping to discourage conversation.

"The buns cookin' eh?" He said in a deep, gruff voice.

Casey couldn't figure out what it was about how he said that phrase that frightened her. Casey didn't respond and glanced back out the bus stop, sighing in relief when she saw the bus pulling up. Casey got up, the man blocked her for a moment before chuckling and letting her pass while shaking his head.

Casey shivered before climbing on to the bus. As she sat down she glanced out the window, his figure stood in the bus stop his eyes boring into her. Casey squinted slightly before looking away. Even as the bus pulled away she could still feel his eyes burning holes in her head.

She sat on the bus glancing at her surroundings, for a moment she had been the only person on the bus and she was enjoying it. Casey reached into her satchel and pulled out a book she's been attempting to read for weeks. Just as she finished her the first page the bus rolled to a stop.

She glanced up and watched a small Asian women climb the steps. Out of every single open seat on the bus the women sat directly behind her. Casey rolled her eyes not entirely fazed by this. Just as Casey turned the page she heard chomping and crunching. Casey took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of vinegar. Casey glanced up hoping her stop was near, when she realized she still had at least ten minutes left of the bus ride she sighed again. Casey glanced back at the women when she belched rudely.

"OK! I'm sorry but can you keep it down? The whole bus doesn't need to hear your... food noises." Casey sneered.

"Nice to meet you too! The names An." An said as she shoved her salted fingers in her face.

Casey grunted heavily before turning around. Casey heard An chuckling behind her before more crunching and slurping began. Now Casey liked to think her past tendencies to have a short fuse were finally beginning to where off, but when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked down and saw a perfect grease circle on the winter jacket she had just boughten a week ago, she couldn't bare it anymore. Casey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before turning back around and ever so calmly said,

"What?" In a voice she normally only reserved for Derek when he drove her mad.

"You know, they say Canadians are really friendly but there you are grumbling over some chips. And hey! Isn't it customary when someone introduces themselves the second party does the same?" An said in a light bubbly tone.

"For one thing, Canadians are only as friendly as the individual, for another I choose whom I give my name to so-" Casey was interrupted by An's obnoxious laughing.

"Oh come on. Do I have an accent? Seriously though, I see you on this bus quite often what's your name?" An said a little more calmly.

"Casey." Casey grumbled before turning around. She was please to see that her stop was next.

Casey rang the bell and stood as soon as the bus had come to an complete stop.

"See ya!" An yelled.

Casey was quite anxious to get home. She'd had a long day and was exhausted. Casey hoped that Derek had gotten off of work early so she wouldn't have to sit at home alone for an hour. She thumped up the stairs and when she finally reached her floor she scurried to the door. Casey fumbled with the key several times before creaking open the wooden door.

"Derek?" Casey called out.

There was no response causing Casey to sigh heavily. She padded into the room and flipped the light switch on. Casey smirked when she saw Derek lying on the couch arm over his eyes. Casey pushed his legs a little creating enough room to sit beside him. Casey ran a hand up Derek chest, neck and finally rested on his cheek. Derek didn't budge, but she somehow knew he was awake. Casey leaned in as far as her pregnant belly would allow her and kissed his neck. With still no response she began to nibble his ear lob. He groaned before carefully pulling her on top of him, laying on her side so her stomach wouldn't be harmed..

"I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"For what?" Casey smiled.

"They let me off early so I was going to pick you up but-" He was interrupted by his own yawning.

"Fell asleep?" Casey snickered.

"Mhm..." Derek said sleepily nuzzling into her.

"It's New Years Eve Derek! It's not even midnight yet! Wake up!" Casey squealed, shaking his shoulders.

"Mrffff." Derek grumbled again while burying his head deeper.

"That's it..." Casey said running a hand down his side.

"What are you doing?" Derek said, muffled by her skin.

"Tickling you!" Casey yelped before beginning her torture.

"Ok! Ok! Come on... I'm going to hurt you!" Derek said obviously worried about his squirming.

"Alright, get up sleepy head." Casey said struggling to stand herself.

Derek rose to his feet and stared at her. Casey smirked before walking over to him. Derek placed a hand on her belly before looking into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, she glanced out the window as she sighed, melting into him. Casey's body quickly became rigid as she swore she saw the man that had been at her bus stop, staring into their apartment from across the street. Derek sensed her anguish and pulled away, glancing at what Casey was looking at. Somewhere between Derek moving in front of her vision, to him looking out the window the man was gone. Casey shivered.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I saw something out there." Casey replied.

"You ok?" Derek said.

"Yes! Now let's get something too eat before the real party starts!" Casey chirped.

Derek and Casey went out for supper and returned to the house in a few hours. There was forty-five minutes before New Years would come, Casey and Derek sat on the couch and watched the New Years Countdown.

"So..." Derek began. When Casey looked at him she knew something was on his mind.

"What is it?" Casey asked him.

"Well, you know. That _day_ is coming soon. Where are we going to put the little guy... or girl." Casey smiled.

"I've been saving up. So we can have an amazing nursery." Casey said still smiling..

"Oh..." Derek said sounding discouraged.

"Where are you putting the nursery." Derek continued. Casey smiled finally clueing in to what Derek was getting at.

"Hm... That's a good question. I mean how am I going to cram everything into my room with all my things as well? Oh if only there was another room I could sleep in!" Casey said dramatically, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and throwing her head back. Derek laughed, happy that he didn't have to bring it up.

"Well... I suppose- I mean- If you wanted to- Stay with me, in my bed?" Derek said cautiously.

"Well, I don't see why not!" Casey said, voice still dripping with fake enthusiasm..

"Oh sh!" He said before sealing her mouth with a kiss.

She laughed at him before cuddling into his shoulder. Derek wrapped an around Casey looking down at her. Casey had been so caught up in the holidays she didn't even think about school. She had about four more days until she would have to return to the torture. Casey was hoping that when she returned the kids would have gotten used to the idea of her being pregnant. Casey frowned when she began to think of Emily. She really missed having a girl friend to talk to especially with what was going on now, Emily had always been the person she ran to since she arrived in this place.

Casey felt a poke on her arm, she glanced and saw Derek staring at her,

"Penny for your thoughts?" Derek said with a smirk.

"School. Emily." Casey said.

"You know what?" Derek asked her.

"What?" Casey replied.

"It's New Years! That means a New Year. Maybe everyone will have matured... And if not too bad for them!" Derek said trying to calm her.

"I hope so.. I just really miss having a girl friend you know?" Casey whispered looking away from him.

"Like I said Case... It's a New Year. There are too many possibilities to be worried about it!" Derek said watching Casey smile.

"I hope your right.." Casey said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Casey glanced up at the clock then back down at Derek. There was ten seconds until midnight and they heard the countdown on the television begin.

"Ten." Casey whispered looking into Derek's eyes.

"Nine." Derek said.

"Eight." They said together.

There faces moved closer as the took turns reciting the numbers.

"One." Casey finished in a low, husky voice.

Their mouths met, hoping that the New Year, would be everything they wanted it to be.


	13. Creepers & Cravings

_7 Months_

_Derek_

He walked along the slightly damp sidewalk caused by the melting snow, the sun was shinning and the birds where singing. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the scenery. Derek couldn't help but feel utter bliss. It was the perfect day, he learned he got a raise at Smelly Nelly's and now he was returning to his beautiful girlfriend. It seemed a tad eerie to Derek that much like spring, Casey was blossoming. As her stomach began to grow, Casey began to struggle at doing tasks, she once found easy. It pained Derek to see her like that, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement as to when the baby was going to arrive.

As Derek rounded the corner, he could see the apartment. Not able to wait Derek began to half-jog to the old stone building. He slowed down when he saw a creepy looking man, leaning against the buildings sign post. The man looked aged, his eyes sagged on his face, as did the rest of his skin. He had a dark blue baseball cap on, hiding his face if he turned his head the right way. Derek cringed when the old man smirked at him. The man looked up at an apartment window. Derek tried to follow his view, he saw Casey staring down at him. Her expression looked stressed.

"You visiting someone?" Derek asked the old man.

"You could say that." He wheezed a laugh out.

"Right..." Derek said walking up the pathway to the building.

"Better be careful lad. Don't get too close." The man uttered in a raspy voice.

Derek spun around, but the man was already walking away tugging his baseball cap closer to his face. Derek squinted his eyes before turning back and entering his apartment building. Derek quickly made it to the apartment anxious to see Casey. He pushed the door open and searched the room for Casey. A wide grin appeared on his face, as he took large steps towards her. Casey sat on his recliner chair, her eyes looked enormous slightly lost, Derek noted. He stood over her, the same smile plastered on his face. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately.

"Boy, am I ever glad to see you." Derek said affectionately.

Casey's eyelids fluttered as she looked to the floor. "I missed you." She whispered.

Derek smiled down at her and pulled her up off the couch and into his arms. Once again their lips met, crashing on to each other. His hand wandered up her side and into her hair, as she clawed his back. Derek smiled when Casey attempted to bring them closer together, but failed she her belly met Derek's, pushing him out. Derek began to chuckle, while Casey grunted with distaste.

"I feel fat." She pouted.

Derek bent down and kissed her belly.

"Nah... OK, maybe a little." Derek said lightly.

"De-rek!" Casey yelped.

Chills ran through his spine, he couldn't help but kiss her again. Even after all this time, that still gets him. He'd do anything to hear the way she broke his name. He swooped down and stuck his tongue in her ear but she squealed again.

"De-rek!" She said fiercer this time.

He could play this game for hours.

_Casey_

Casey sat on the couch Derek and herself had picked out. Derek sat at her feet, he was absorbed in the television, watching a hockey game. Usually, Casey would allow him watch his shows without interruption, as he did the same for her when she read but tonight Casey had so many questions burning in her mind.

"What did that man say to you?" Casey began.

"Huh?" Derek said, still staring at the television.

"Derek this is important. Please." She watched as he reached for the remote with a sigh.

"I asked you what that man said to you. Earlier today, before you got home." Casey stared him down for his reaction.

"Eh, it was nothing important. Why, do you know him?" Derek asked her.

"It's just- I've seen him around before. A lot." Casey spoke in a low voice while she adverted her eyes away.

"What, like a stalker?" He said in disbelief.

Casey shook her head and peered out the window. She sighed with relief when she didn't see him standing there looking into her window.

"I- Don't think so. Maybe he lives around here..." Casey said drifting off.

She pulled on Derek's shirt, in her own way asking him to move. Derek obliged and scooted in behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head, resting a hand on her stomach. Casey remembered Derek telling her how much he loved feeling the baby moving around, it made everything seem so surreal, he had said. Casey smiled, placing her hand on top of his. He looked her in the eyes, she could see the lust. Derek brought his face closer to Casey's, hovering there. He closed his eyes,

"Will you marry me some day?" Derek said in a husky voice.

"One day." Casey agreed before closing the distance between them.

_Derek_

Later that day, it was supper time and Derek took the liberty of cooking for Casey. She found it difficult to bend down to get the pots from the bottom cupboard, but was too pig headed to ask for, nor accept any help. Derek stood near the stove, beginning to get hot from all the hot water.

Derek's culinary skills, or lack there of was always put to the test when he decided to cook. His skills only reached boiling water, and deep frying. So Derek made what he could and settled for macaroni and cheese. Derek sighed heavily as he drained the water, watching the noodles clump for the fourth time. He was getting frustrated so of course, he dumped the remaining water all over his hand, dropping the noodles into the sink before blasting what he _thought_ was cold water all over his searing hand, which in fact had turned out to be hot water.

Derek cursed silently, trying to avoid any panic from Casey.

Five cleaning minutes later...

Derek just put on a new pot of water when he heard the doorbell.

"Case, could you get that?" A few moments later Casey walked into the kitchen with a big brown bag.

"What the-" Derek began.

"I'm sorry! But when it hit the forty-five minute mark to make macaroni I called for take out. This baby needs to eat now! It's kicking the crap out of me." Casey said before taking a seat.

Derek stood for a few moments with his mouth open, Casey never acted this way. He however ignored this and emptied the pot of water, thankfully without dumping it and sat down next to Casey. Derek squinted his eyes as Casey pulled out a piece of fried chicken and flopped it onto her plate. She got up from her seat and retrieved something from the cupboard. Derek looked up in disgust when she placed a jar a peanut butter in front of her.

"Case..." Derek said knowing this couldn't be a good idea.

"What? I'm pregnant" Casey defended, slopping a thick coating of peanut butter onto her chicken. She licked her lips before taking a bite. Derek couldn't help but chuckle when he looked up again and saw, peanut butter mixed with grease smeared around her mouth.

"You got a little something.." Derek said motioning to her mouth.

"Oh! Where?" Casey said picking up her napkin.

"Everywhere." Derek said with a grin.

"De-rek!" Casey squealed before whipping her mouth.

"Jerk." Casey said crossing her arms.

"Keener." Derek said with a smile.

"That's why you love me." Casey said a matter of factly.

"I know." Derek said grinning again.

_All_

The next day Casey was collecting the last few items for work while Derek was downstairs, warming up the Prince. No matter how many times Casey told him that the weather was nice enough to just get in and go, Derek wouldn't have "the baby freezing to death" as he put it. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door properly before shutting the wooden slab. As she turned around she jumped nearly a foot in the air at the site of the old man she'd been seeing _everywhere_.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Casey said desperate to get answers.

"Not yet." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Huh?" Casey said squinting at him.

"I just meant that I'm new in this apartment. I don't know too many people." The man looked into her eyes. His piercing blue eyes startled her.

"Oh!" Casey said feeling completely stupid, 'No wonder I've seen him around so much' Casey thought.

"Which apartment have you rented?" Casey questioned, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Oh uh, this one." The man said thumbing the door he was leaning on.

"Oh! Looks like we're neighbors! Well, it was nice meeting you Mr.-" Casey began hoping for him to continue.

"Heneson. You can call me Jacob though." Casey smiled and stuck out her hand to him. The man stared down at her hand before she finally gave it and put it down.

"Right, well I've got to get to work so maybe I'll see you later." Casey said with a smile before spinning around and heading for the stairs.

"Oh, you will Casey." The man said in a very deep, frighting voice. Casey froze, hand still on the unturned doorknob.

"How- did you know-" She began, when she turned around the man was already fleeing into his apartment.

Casey shrugged it off and open the stairwell door. Jacob looked around the empty apartment. As he walked into the room further, he hand caught the kitchen counter, dragging it beside him. Mr. Heneson looked around the room, a smirk grew on his face before chuckling. He pulled his cell phone from him pocket and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear,

"Hello there, I'm looking to rent one of your apartments... Actually, I had a specific room in mind..." The man drifted off, staring out the window at the couple in the pale green car.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I know it's been ages... but hey! Here it is. Alsoo *fingers crossed* I'm hoping to have Casey go into labor in the next chapter! Squeeeee


	14. The Bing Bang!

Alright guys… I know I'm totally horrible with updating but hey! I'm in the midst of packing and moving, starting a college AND a new job. Gimme a break!

* * *

_8 ½ Months_

Casey woke to a foul smell making her stomach churn. She sat up, covering her nose attempting to snuff out the scent. No matter how hard her grasp was on either nostril, the smell seemed to seep through. Casey swung her legs off the bed and stood, suddenly dizzy. Just as she placed her first unsteady step forward Derek walked through the door to their bedroom with a silver platter in hand.

"Look baby! I made you breakfast!" Derek said in a chipper voice.

"Oh, God!" Casey moaned before running to the bathroom and continued to empty the contents of her stomach in to the porcelain bowl. She collapsed on the ceramic flooring.

"Oh come on! My cooking isn't that bad! It's your favourite, flax toast, poached eggs and tofu bacon..." Derek began but was soon cut off by Casey,

She extended her arm, pointing at the door at the while not removing her face from the toilet,

"Get that bacon out!" She squealed, identifying the foul smell.

"Sheesh!" Derek grumbled before spinning around and walking out of the room.

Casey grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth, spitting a few times before standing. Her hands shook a little bit as she leaned forward, pressing her palms into the counter. She drew a hand to her stomach, feeling movement. Despite her nausea, she smiled.

She grabbed the mouthwash and began to gargle, thinking about her unborn child. Every time she felt her baby move, it was magical. Knowing that something so tiny and precious was growing inside her, it was pure bliss. Despite all the tears and heartache this child had unintentionally put her through she knew there would be no regrets in her decision to keep the baby. She spit and took a deep breath.

Casey last appointment with the doctor, she nearly cracked and asked about the gender of the baby, despite her fear of surprises. Casey decided it would be her first wanted surprise. She pulled her hand to her stomach. Somehow she just knew, it was going to be a girl. Call it mothers intuition but she knew. Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door.

She swung the door open and grabbed Derek, pulling her to him.

"Sorry… I guess the morning sickness finally got to me. And here I was thinking that I got off lucky." Casey mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's good. But hey are you hungry? I tossed the bacon!" Derek said smirking down at her.

"Ah, I'll try. Just for you." Casey smiled and kissed him.

"Ew! Puke breath!" Derek mocked.

"De-rek!" Casey said swatting him.

He chuckled before kissing her cheek and leading her to the kitchen. Casey sat on one of the stools of the island in their kitchen. Derek pulled the plate from the microwave and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks D. Do you really think I need to go on maternity leave so soon? I mean my due date isn't for another two weeks. We could use the money…" Casey said drifting off.

"Casey the doctor said you could go into labour any day now. You will definitely will not be at work for that!" Derek snipped.

"Fine." Casey pouted.

Casey and Derek had graduated high school last month and ever since Derek had become extra protective of Casey. "Hey, I need to protect my package," He'd told her. How much Derek had changed over the past few months baffled Casey. She never knew how affectionate he could be. Now that she was on maternity leave he seemed to think this meant that she couldn't due _anything_ which left Casey uneasy.

She knew he was worried about her, and he didn't want to miss the moment she gave birth but he was smothering her! Casey couldn't even pour her own glass of milk. She was frustrated to say the least. So when Derek grabbed her hands to help her off the chair she couldn't help but snap her arms away from him.

"I can get up on my own!" Casey snapped.

Derek's hand flew up to the side of his head as if she was pointing a gun at him.

"Ok! Sorry. I'm just worried Case." Derek said pathetically, which of course softened her. Casey stepped forward and placed a hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"I love you. But I am not an antique, I'm not _that_ breakable!" She said smiling.

"Ah, alright I'll loosen up." He agreed pressing his forehead to hers.

"Thank you! Now, take a seat. We need to talk." Casey said nervously.

Derek hated those words, it always headed downhill when the 'We need to talk' bomb has been dropped. He sighed but sat down regardless. He looked at her and she looked very uncomfortable.

"So… What's this about?" Derek questioned, allowing his gaze to bore into her.

"Well… As you know, with pregnancy comes certain symptoms…" Casey began not knowing what to say next.

"Yea… I've witnessed most of them." Derek said, not sure where this was going.

"Yes, well be prepared to face another one…" She began again.

"As a women… I have needs. While these needs have been met before, they didn't really lead to the greatest outcome." Casey said motioning to her stomach.

Derek chose that moment to burst out laughing. Casey's eyes instantly started to water. He was mocking her! She was thoroughly embarrassed as it was and he was laughing! It had taken Casey a lot of reassurance that he'd changed for her to bring this problem to her! Matured! Ha! Casey stood furiously, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait!" He said through his chuckles.

"No! I don't see how you think this is funny! I'm embarrassed!" Derek tried to keep his laughter subsided as he continued.

"Case, your horny!" Casey blushed immediately.

"It's not my fault!" She wailed.

"It's ok!" He said pulling her onto him, "I just never thought I'd ever hear you say that, kind of shocked me!" Derek defended.

Casey scoffed and looked away from him. She was still peeved that he just stood there and laughed at her! He shouldn't be laughing he should be, well, taking care of it! He's been breathing down her neck, beckoning to her every beck and call and now, the one time she was asking him for _anything_ he laughs at her!

"Ok! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She didn't budge.

He started kissing her neck, mumbling 'I'm sorry and 'I love you' into her skin. She finally gave in, because her other problem was winning the battle of importance as he licked her earlobe.

"Fine, I forgive you if…" Casey said, giving him her best sultry look.

"If..?" Derek said in a clueless state.

"If you'll take care of me!" Casey blurted, knowing it sounded terrible.

"Casey! You are not something to 'take care of'!" Derek said bolting off the couch leaving her there.

"Sex, is something sacred! Not just a time passer!" Casey couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh come on!" Casey moaned, rolling her head back.

"I didn't even get to have any fun before I got pregnant! My body will never be the same Derek!" Casey said, desperate not to loose this battle.

"If you haven't notice, your body has changed!"

Maybe it was the swirl of emotions sloshing in her brain, or maybe the pregnancy hormones, but did Derek just call her fat?

"For the better!" Derek squealed, reading the expression on her face.

"You know what? I'll forget this entire conversation, if you just, come sit down." Casey said slyly, patting the couch next to her.

Derek looked uncomfortable, feet not leaving the ground.

"Oh come on! It's a fair deal. All I'm asking if that you come and sit down…" Casey purred, pulling her feet beneath her attempting to look sexy.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He looked awkwardly around the room, ignoring her presence.

"Fine, suit yourself; I'll just sit here by myself! At least give me a reason for not wanting to sit next to me.. Unless you really do think I'm fat?" Casey said wide eyed.

"No!" Derek yelped, desperately trying to avoid this conversation.

"It's just… If I come over there… you're going to try and seduce me…." Derek said squinting.

"Oh my God! That's it!" Casey grabbed his arm and began to drag him to their room.

"Isn't this considered rape?" Derek cried attempting to grab on to whatever he could.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be willing!" Casey snapped.

"Alright!" Derek finally said when she pushed him onto his bed.

"The reason I don't want to do this is… I'm a virgin." Now it was Casey's turn to laugh.

She sat down next to him and fell back on the bed in laughter. Derek couldn't help but be a little put off. He knew he wasn't a virgin, but did she need to laugh so hard?

"Derek! Are you joking? We've lived together for how long now?" Casey chuckled, laughter finally dying down.

"I mean you do know our room was right next to each other don't you?" Casey sighed.

"Ok now, are you going to be honest with me?" Casey said, looking him in the eyes.

"I think this should be special, between us. Neither of our first times where special so I figure _our_ first time would make up for it." Now Casey felt terrible.

"Besides, I don't want to poke our child in the head Casey!" Casey laughed and pulled him down next to her.

She stared into his eyes, as he did the same. She sighed heavily examining all of his features. She loved being this close to Derek, she got to see all the intricate details of him. Casey got to see every last freckle, eyelash and her favourite part, the different shades of his eyes. She smiled at him,

"I really, really love you Derek. I just wanted to know what it felt like to make love."

Maybe it was the low lighting, or the way she was staring at him under her lashes, or the way her hair fell but he kissed her. This time, he didn't stop. He explored every inch of her body, never blocked behind the invisible boundaries set back when they where still young.

After four years Derek was finally entirely, completely hers and she, his. Derek took her to oblivion and back like she'd never experienced. What Casey did not expect, was after this magical event took place as she and Derek and laid naked, limbs wrapped around each other, was for her water to break.

"Oh my God." They both sat up simultaneously and spoke in the exact same moment.

* * *

Buahahhahaha I love a good cliffy. If I get ten comments by Friday I'll put the next chapter up I have it all ready to go!


	15. The Birth

**Ok, so I know I'm completely awful. But hey! The chapter was somehow deleted from my hard drive so I had to rewrite. Besides I didn't end up getting the right amount of reviews. It's not as good as the first one, or as long for that matter but you know what? Here it is. Thank you so much too all of my reviewers who inspired me to take the time to re-write this chapter. I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

Casey laid on the spotless white hospital bed, sweat pouring down her face. She panted heavily, glad the ordeal was finally over. Derek sat next to her, gripping her hand as they waited for the doctors to bring the baby to them. Casey looked into Derek's eyes and smiled.

"I did it." She said sleepily.

"You did Case, I'm so proud of you." He replied before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Miss McDonald!" Casey turned her attention to the doctor peeking into the doorway.

"There's someone here to meet you." The doctor grinned.

Casey sat up immediately, preparing herself for her child. The doctor walked into the room with what appeared to be a tiny blanket crumpled in his arms. He stared down at the child with a wide smile plastered on his face. As he handed her the bundle he spoke,

"Congratulations on your new baby boy." The doctor said.

Tears streamed down her face at the immediate connection with her child. Nothing in the world mattered the moment she looked into his eyes, it was as if every problem in the world melted away looking into the blue orbs peaking through the tiny slits of his lids. Everything about him was so tiny and fragile, just holding him, Casey was terrified. Casey controlled the fate of another human being and knowing she could mess that up so easily, petrified her.

"I was sure wrong about you." Casey whispered smiling.

"A little baby boy." She sobbed happily with a smile on her face.

Her heart clenched as the small infant in her arms reached his arm from beneath the blanket to touch her. Casey giggled and grabbed his hand and kissed it. The child wiggled in his confinement before closing his eyes to rest.

Casey looked up at Derek for the first time, he stood beside her bed arms down by his side. His eyes were wide with astonishment, mouth drawn slightly. As he looked down at her his eyes became glossy and he shut his mouth and gulped, unable to speak. Casey gazed into Derek's eyes for a moment before looking down at the bundle in her arms. She positioned her new son and lifted him up to Derek.

"I-I can't." His voice broke as he spoke.

Casey pulled the child back down to her body before speaking,

"But Derek… this is your son too." Casey whispered.

Derek shook his head, "I know Casey that's not the problem."

"Then what is it Derek?" Casey said, clearly exhausted.

"Look at him, he's so small. I would break him." Derek said pitifully.

"Here, sit down. Support the neck with your arm," Casey instructed.

He did as told and sat in the chair next to the bed. Casey carefully passed Derek her son, Derek sat perfectly still, the child was still asleep in his arms. Derek couldn't hold back any longer, tears gently glided down his face. Everything he'd witnessed in the past four and a half hours was incredible. He watched the women he loved bring another human being to this earth.

Derek handed the baby back to Casey and looked at the two. This was his family, a family like none other. Derek couldn't hold back the question he'd been dying to ask any longer,

"So have you decided on a name?" He asked.

"I really like the name Alexandor. With an 'O'" Casey smiled, glancing at Derek for his approval.

Derek chuckled and replied, "Sounds perfect. What about the middle name?"

"I was thinking Alexandor Don McDonald-Venturi." Casey grinned.

"You're giving him my last name?" Derek squeaked.

"Well duh, Derek I've told you to me you _are_ the father of this baby. Alex will think so too. Won't you baby?" Casey said, staring down at her child.

Casey and Derek had been so distracted by their conversation they almost forgot about the doctor in the room. Casey sat up a bit more and smiled at the man who'd just helped Casey bring her little Alex into the world.

"Thank you Doctor Lautner. Everything you've done for me in the past few months has been amazing. You made all of this," Casey said motioning around her

"So much easier for me." Casey finished with a grin.

"Well that is my job Miss McDonald. Now I need to take little Alexandor for a few more tests, after all he is still a premature baby Even if it is only by two weeks." Dr. Lautner replied with a movie star grin.

"Oh, of course." Casey replied handing him the child.

"I will have one of the nurses bring in the documentation for naming the child. After I run a few more tests we can stamp his foot and take his measurements. If all goes well, you'll be able to take him home tonight."

With that the doctor left the room, leaving the two alone. Derek was so quiet he didn't know what to say. Derek squirmed around in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Casey was too busy day dreaming about her future life to notice his odd behaviour. After several minutes of silence Casey finally glanced over at him. The look he was giving her frightened her, his eyes bore intensely into her.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I- well it's just- I- I-" Derek fumbled for the right words.

"Come on Derek. Spit it out!" Casey said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continue. Eyes still closed he spoke,

"You're everything to me Casey. The things I witnessed today were life changing. I never knew how beautiful somebody could be while pushing a child out of them until I saw you. Everything that happened today made my decision that much easier." Derek began, finally opening his eyes.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small red velvet box. He cleared his throat once more,

"Derek…" Casey said unsurely.

"Oh calm down." Derek replied opening the box.

Within the velvet cushion laid a silver ring. In the middle was a purple stone outlined with tiny diamonds. The ring was engraved but she couldn't see what it said from the distance she was at so she grabbed the box and exaimened it a tad closer. As she read the words in her head, he spoke them at the same time,

"Will you promise me forever?" He said as she read the other side of the ring, she found herself repeating the words herself,

"Yes." Casey replied with a smile on her face.

"A promise ring?" Casey questioned.

"Of course, we're barely nineteen do you think I'd be crazy enough to get married?" Derek chuckled which saddened her slightly.

Part of her wished it had been an engagement ring, because that really would mean forever.

"It's beautiful Derek. Thank you. I love you." Casey whispered before kissing him.

"Forever." Derek mumbled before joining her on the bed.

* * *

Ok so there ya have it! Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review, good or bad it doesn't matter to me. Constructive criticism is good for a writer, God only knows I could really use it.


	16. Melting ice cream

Alright, I know it's been awhile... But I think we've already established that I suck at updating. I'm working on in! Anyways, here it is enjoy!

* * *

_2 months later…_

Casey paced the living room with Alexandor sleeping peacefully. Her arms grew tired from the extended time carrying her child, though she knew putting him down would just stir his tears. Derek was at work for another hour and she'd been up since four am with Alex. Casey sighed heavily before sitting down gently on the couch, the minute her bottom touched the sofa her child woke up.

"Shh baby… Please mommy just needs to sit for awhile…" Casey tried.

After five minutes of crying Casey sighed and got off the sofa and began pacing again. As soon as Alex's tears diminished she pulled out her cell phone before she dialled a familiar number,

"Casey dear, how's my grandson?" The voice of her mother answered cheerfully.

"Actually that's what I was calling you about, he's been doing this thing for the past few weeks where he will only sleep if he's in my arms and-" Casey began but was cut off by her mother,

"You have to be pacing?" Nora replied.

"Yes! How'd you know?" Casey replied excitedly.

"You used to do the same thing. Take his soother and run it under some warm water and give it to him after you've laid him down. It used to calm you down, but if it doesn't work for him trying giving him a blanket or a teddy bear that has your scent on it. That's very comforting for children." Nora said in a calm motherly voice.

"Mom… what would I do without you helping me?" Casey said tears welling in her eyes, voice strained.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that ok? Now you must calm down if you want Alexdor to sleep." Her mother coaxed.

"Ok." Casey replied taking a deep breath.

"Thanks mom. I'd better go, come visit soon!" Casey said.

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Casey laid Alexandor down in his crib before returning to the kitchen with his soother. She ran it under warm water for a few minutes while Alex continued to cry. She hoped dearly this would work.

After Casey had given Alex the soother she waited a few minutes for him to spit it back out. To her surprise his eyes slowly closed and Casey nearly began to cry again. She flounced back to the living room with a sleep grin on her face. Casey collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Just as her eyes began to droop and her world started to become fuzzy she heard a knock on the door. She jolted up, assuming it would be Derek who must have forgotten his key. She opened the door to see Jacob Heneson her neighbour at her door. She was particularly surprised because she hadn't seen, or heard him for quite some time.

"Jacob? Hi! How are you?" Casey said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, I'm fine and how are you?" He replied in a gruff voice.

"Is the hubby home?" He chuckled before she could respond.

"No." She said replied rather rudely, insulted by his poor small talk.

"Alright, well I was wondering if your phone is working?" He asked.

"Actually… we don't have a house phone. My cell phone's dead as well. Sorry about that!" Casey lied, closing the door on him.

He stopped her with his hand, "Actually, could I use the washroom then? My toilets been plugged for weeks."

"Sir, no offence but my boyfriend isn't home, and I really don't know you that well." Casey replied beginning to get a little freaked out at his persistence.

"Right." He deadpanned. He scowled at her before turning back to his apartment. He stood outside his door for awhile staring at her before she closed the door and locked it. She drew in a shaky breath before going to check on her son. He still lay peacefully and she sighed with relief.

In one last paranoid attempt she looked out the peephole, startled to see him standing outside her door, a wicked grin etched on his face.

_One week later…_

_Casey_

No matter how hard Casey tried, she couldn't get what happened out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, his evil smirk would resurface in her brain, making the last week of sleep impossible. She still hadn't told Derek about what happened she wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or if Mr. Heneson really did intend to harm her. Until she had more proof she decided she would let things rest.

After another sleepless night, Derek wrapped an arm around Casey as he snuggled into her. She sighed and looked down at his sleeping form, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. Casey giggled before blowing swiftly on his face, attempting to stir him. He groaned before rolling over,

"Ca-sey!" He whined, knowing what she wanted.

"Derek come on, I can't sleep! Plus you promised we would take Alex to the park for the first time today!" Casey replied, in the same whiny tone.

"But Case! It's eight-thirty!" He said after glancing at the clock.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast than we can go." Derek waited for her to continue.

"Bacon… Eggs?" Casey bargained, in a chiper voice she generally reserved for speaking to small children.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Derek mumbled.

"Fine! Just get up!" She said slapping his bottom.

"Ow!" Derek complained.

Casey chuckled as she got out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen. After a few hours of getting, herself, Alex and of course Derek ready they headed out for a walk.

The sun shone brightly, glistening through the trees creating shadows as the leaves rustled in the light breeze. The sky was a beautiful blue, not a cloud in the sky. Casey couldn't help but feel whole as she walked with Derek, and her child through the magnificent park not to far from their home. Alexandor lay in his stroller blue eyes scanning the world around him, occasionally cooing at the sights. Casey held one side of the stroller while Derek held the other, each gripping each other with a free arm.

As they reached the center of the park, Casey spotted an ice cream stand not too far in the distance.

"Hey, I'm going to go get us some ice cream ok?" Casey said.

Casey stood in line for atleast five minute and there was still two people standing in line before her and she was beginning to question if it was really worth it. She crossed her arm and stuck her leg out impatiently. She glanced over at Derek as he lifted Alex from his stroller and hold him up in the air, a grin on his face. Casey smiled her heart swelling at the sight.

"Enjoying your day?" A gruff voice whispered into her ear, causing chills to run down her spine.

She spun around, stumbling into the person in front of her in line. Casey began to shake with fear at the mere sight of him. His piercing eyes boring into her.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Your baby." He replied grimly in a whispered tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried.

"Listen, bitch! You are either going to come with me or those two…" He paused, pointing to Derek and Alex.

"-are dead." He finished with an evil grin on his face still keeping his voice down.

"You- you can't!" Casey tried. It was too late he held a cloth to her face and suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Stop…" She said lazily falling into his arms.

"Oh my… she seems to have fainted!" Mr. Heneson said aloud.

"Poor dear, she did seemed disoriented earlier." The lady Casey had earlier bumped into said.

"I'll take her home I'm her next door neighbour." He replied picking her up and walking away in a quick pace.

_Derek_

Derek giggled as he laid Alex down on the blanket. He began squirming giggling with joy as Derek made faces at him. He glanced at his watch noticing how long Casey had been taking. Derek scoped Alex up into his arms and stood examining the ice cream stand. He squinted as he saw no one in line.

He placed Alex in the strolled and pushed it over to the woman standing and waiting for customers. Derek looked around and still had no sight of Casey he turned to the woman, not fully looking at her,

"Have you seen a woman, Blue eyes, brown hair, and a total knock out?" He asked smirking as he searched for her.

"You mean the fainting girl? Yah her neighbour said he was taking her home. But why don't you stop worrying about her and ask me for my number. Maybe I'll say yes." The woman replied in an annoyingly squeaky tone.

"Seriously? I'm walking my child, looking for my girlfriend and you're hitting on me?" He asked glancing at her briefly before walking away pushing Alex's stroller, shaking his head. He dug around in his pocket for his phone before dialling Casey's number. Worry washed over him as it went straight to voice mail.

He turned around and headed home, eyebrows furred he asked aloud, "Where are you Case?"

_Casey_

_2 hours later…_

"What do you want from me?" Casey said, tears cascading down her face.

"Oh calm down. You'll find out soon enough once he get's here." The old man sneered.

"Who?" She cried.

"Shut up, Damnit! Can I never get an ounce of damn peace around here?" He yelled walking over to her his pace quickening.

"Oh, sorry! What did you expect, you'd just abduct me and I'd sit here like a behaved doll!" She screamed, lifting from her chair slightly but held down by the ropes tied firmly to the leg posts.

"Listen, you little…" He screamed, raising his hand to her.

"Jacob. Back off." Came a familiar voice, she hadn't heard in nearly a year.

"Max! You bastard!" Casey screamed.

"Shut up." Max said to her.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to get my child back." He said in an empty voice.

"I told you already! I'm fine with you seeing him." Casey said, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"With your supervision!" Max yelped at her.

"Jesus! I wonder why! You've kidnapped me and have me strapped to a fucking chair!" She yelled at him.

"I gave up everything for you! My parents want nothing to do with me because of you. I want what I deserve!" Max said, an insane look crossing his features.

"This is my proposal. You are going to leave Derek and come back to me." He said pulling a knife from his pocket.

"Never." She said glaring at him.

Max stepped towards her, placing a knife to her throat.

"Do as I say or you're dead." He replied simply, his tone made Casey want to slap him across the face.

"Then kill me. I'd rather be dead than have a monster like _you_ around my son!" She said before spitting in his face.

"Do it!" She screeched.

"Do it!" She screamed even louder, pushing her throat closer to the cool steel blade.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Casey, always being misses goody two shoes. Well fine! If that's how you want to play this game…" Max began.

"This isn't some game to me! This is my life! My happiness which you ripped away from me! You did this not me. This was your choice! You're just mad because Derek stepped up, like you never could." She said venom dripping from her lips.

"Which brings me to my next option, either you leave him for me, or he will leave you… permanently." Max said leaning closer to her, breathing down her neck.

* * *

More reviews = faster update :) I love you all!


	17. It begins

Casey stood outside her apartment, eyes welling up with tears. She closed them and took a deep breath. 'Pretend you're on stage Casey' She thought 'It's just a script, a _script.' _ Casey gulped painfully blinking back any remaining tears. She took one more deep breath before unlocking the door. It swung open easily, due to the off balance of their beloved apartment.

"Jesus!" He yelped running to her, holding Alex in his arms.

Casey noticed Derek was on the phone with someone before he briefly hung up with the words, "She's back."

She froze in her place, feet glued to the floor. Her arms felt like stone, or glass she supposed, one movement and she would shatter. Casey opened her mouth in attempt to speak but nothing would come out. Tears resurfacing as he stared into her eyes, attempting to read her. All Derek could see was pain, masked over by something; he wasn't quite sure what but it made his insides squirm.

"Where have you been?" He whisper yelled to avoid awakening the sleeping child in his arms.

"I-" She began but choked on her words.

"Casey what's going on? You're a mother; you can't just take off for eight hours without telling me! Where did you even go? You had no car!" Derek said, voice beginning to sound hysterical.

He waited for an explanation but she just stood before him, motionless. Her heart throbbed in her chest and she couldn't bring herself to look at him any longer. He walked Alex's to his room and placed him there before returning to her. Derek stepped close to her, placing both his hands on her shoulder. Casey shook beneath him, causing Derek's facial features screw up in concern.

"Case…" He pleaded.

"Some lady said you fainted, and that our neighbour took you home. I looked everywhere for you and when I got here you weren't here either. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!" Derek said, voice raising an octave or two.

"Say something!" He nearly yelled.

"I think…" She began, but tears began to roll down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her as she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to hug him in return. Derek pulled back for a moment and tried to look her in the eyes.

"What's going on? Casey- I love you. I'm always going to be here for you." He tried.

"I need some time." She choked out, trying to contain her sobs.

"What?" Derek said, releasing her.

"What do you mean _time_? Casey, please don't-" Derek tried, one last time.

"Please just go." She said, exhausted, collapsing to the ground.

"No! No, Casey! Eight hours ago you loved me! That doesn't just change. What the hell happened today?" He screamed.

She heard Alex begin to cry, Casey collected herself from the ground mustering as much courage as she could. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Max made me an offer I couldn't possibly refuse. This is for my son Derek." Casey said, heart ripping in two.

She saw the look of utter hurt, disappointment, and devastation briefly flash through his eyes, but she couldn't look away now, he would know. Casey watched his face, break as he stared at her. Casey thought briefly what would happen if she were to tell Derek the truth, Derek would hunt Max down and Max would- She couldn't finish the thought.

"Casey, you don't mean that. You're lying!" He said.

"Leave! Alex is crying I need to take care of _my_ son." She said putting emphasis on her words.

Derek backed away, glancing back at the door before turning around completely. A few more steps, a few more moments and she could collapse, fall to the ground and cry. She needed to be strong until then.

"I will always love you Casey." He said, not turning to look at her, hand glued to the doorknob.

"No matter what life you choose." At that moment she couldn't hold back any longer.

Tears rolled down her face as she fell to the floor with an exasperated gasp. Her fists pounded at the floor, she could still hear her child's cries which worsened the pain she felt in her heart. Derek looked back at her and he knew something was wrong.

"Casey…" He said sadly, walking over to her.

He scooped her up in his arms, and wrapped himself around her. She sobbed into his shirt; tears began to well up in his eyes. He needed to say something, anything to change her mind. Derek needed to know the truth, Casey wouldn't be like this not if she truly _wanted_ to end things with him.

"Casey, it took me four years to admit to myself that I love you I'm not going to let you go now." He said firmly, attempting to look into her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" She squealed.

Casey looked into his eyes, wanting him to leave, to make this easier on the both of them. It terrified her that she could see and feel so much raw emotions in his eyes. It broke her heart all over again,

"And sweet and caring. I think you're the only one who hasn't given up on me yet." She whispered.

"Now that you've realized I'm never going to give up, what the hell is going on!" He said, obviously still hurting from her words.

Casey stared into his eyes, hoping to find some reassurance. He pulled his arms around her and kissed her like he never had before. All the emotions seeped from in lips into her, and for a second she could feel _him_. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

"Let me go get Alex, then I'll explain." She said as they finally pulled away.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"I'll kill him!" Derek yelled getting up from the couch.

"Derek, Shh! You're going to wake Alex." Casey scolded.

"Listen, I know what he did was horrible and I agree he deserves his punishment but I'm not going to let you get involved in that. I'm calling the police first thing in the morning.

"Derek, there's something else you should know…" Casey began looking into his eyes, not sure if she should tell him.

"The only reason he let me go was so I could end things with you. If Mr. Heneson doesn't see me leaving he's going to come find me. I think it's best if we go home today, but we should leave separately." Casey said.

"No! No way in hell I'm letting you walk out there by yourself with our son!" Derek said standing.

"He can look for us all he wants, I'm coming with you." Derek said in a 'that's final' tone.

"But Derek…" She began but Derek cut her off,

"The last time I left you alone with that nut job on the loose I nearly lost you for good. Not happening." Derek said.

Casey hissed, frustrated that he couldn't trust her to leave the apartment. With a quick eye-roll she pulled her cell phone from her jean pocket and dialled her mother explaining most of the situation over the phone.

Casey sighed heavily before glancing over at Derek. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees while his hands held his head in place. His face was contorted with emotion. Casey reached over and placed her tiny hand over his, pulling his arm towards her. She squeezed gently, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"We're going to get through this Derek Venturi." Casey said with a light smirk.

"We'd better because I can't imagine my life with out you." Derek said honestly.

"I love you." She said, kissing him quickly before standing.

"Now let's get an over night bag packed!" Casey said, pulling him up from the couch.

He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waste pulling her into him. Derek stared into her eyes for a few moments, still grinning before kissing her like he never had before. Casey could feel all his fears in his kiss and it startled her at how needy he seemed at that very moment. Casey hadn't realized how vulnerable Derek really was.

Soon Derek and Casey made it to their high-school home and everyone greeted the two at the door but headed for bed not long after. It was after all nearly midnight when they decided to pay their family a visit. Alex was in his collapsible crib her mother had bought for her with Derek in his old room.

When Casey initially went to bed all she wanted to do was sleep from her exhaustingly long day but as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mind was buzzing. She tossed for a few hours, not even the warmth of Derek next to her could put her mind at ease. After 3 hours she got out of bed.

She padded through the house, carefully stepping so she wouldn't wake anyone. Casey walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator grabbing some milk. After a few moments and an empty cup she tip toed to the window, peering out.

Casey sighed anxiously; Max hadn't told her how much time she had to complete his offer. Not that she was considering it anymore, what truly concerned Casey was how much time she had until he came after them. Casey sat down on the chair by the window sill examining her old front lawn.

She missed her old home, and she missed her family. Casey made a note to visit more often.

She heard creaking coming from somewhere in the home, causing her to jump. Her heart sped up in her chest and now all she could hear was its loud thumping in her ears. Just before Casey began to hyper ventilate she saw Derek walking down the stairs, rubbing his right eye with his fist.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She whisper yelled.

"No…" Derek said sleepily.

"Damn…" Casey said.

"What are you doing up?" Casey whispered.

"Me? What are _you_ doing up? It's like four in the morning Case." Derek stated,

"I can't sleep. Too much going on… Up here." She said motioning to her head.

"Hm…" He purred coming closer to her.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She hummed at his affection. Derek brought his mouth to her ear,

"You know…" He began, pausing to lick his lips.

"I may not be the best sleep therapist… But I do know a thing or two about taking things out of that pretty little head of yours." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Casey shivered as his lips once again found their way to her neck, kissing every inch of it. Her hands travelled all over his body, wrapping around him, slamming her body onto his. Suddenly his mouth found her and everything Casey had been worried about, literally had washed away. As she ground her hips into his she realized, all that was left was a tiny voice in her head telling her to worry, but in that moment Casey couldn't for the life of her remember what that was.

* * *

Hmmm, I feel like I'm getting better at updating. I supposed I've just been inspired! It's all thanks too you guys and your lovely reviews. Thanks so much. :D


End file.
